Winter High
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Being the lowest rank of Shirogane's children wasn't easy, Kuroko strives for bigger goals along with his friends. Why is that he always feels the need to embrace Akashi, the most dangerous and scariest child people avoid and neglect. Why is it that no one, but the Master Eiji Shirogane, welcomes in a warm embrace. With new adventures and dangers will Kuroko get Akashi to open up?
1. Welcome to Winter High

**Winter High**

Ice is beautiful. Ice is amazing, but Ice is cold. Cold and frozen. Most see it as a curse, others see it as magnificent. The cold vibrant and the freezing chill. It was breath taking. Ice froze everything it touches and freezes time. However, Ice as a common foe. Fire! Ice cannot always win against the heat. It all depends on the heart of it. The strength and wisdom. It can prevail at the right temperature. Something Kuroko Testuya had considered during his childhood. Born with the power if ice and raised himself of its power. He learned at a very young age how to control and manipulate. He had the potential to overcome any obstacle.

That is why he was on his way to Winter High. A school for children and young adults. It was designed to be like a guild and accept mission requests. It was place for children and young adults to hang around practise their skills. The master of it; Eiji Shirogane, set up the school to help them home their skills and to be prepared for the dangers that await them. The school was based in the centre of Teiko, a large city made of stone. It was the second largest city known to man. Kuroko had entered the town and his eyes immediately drew to the markets and the happy people shopping and children playing. Kuroko didn't stand out. He was dressed in white track suit bottoms with a blue line down the side and blue shoes with white souls and laces, a black top with white patterns on it, a non-sleeved thin hoodie top off with a blue loose scarf and black and blue arm warms that covered most of his arms. Ok, he stood out little but everyone was dressed similar to him.

He looked up and saw a huge castle in the middle of the city. That was the school. Winter High. It was bigger than he was expecting but then again everything usually is. Kuroko sighed as he made his way closer to the schools double doors. He pulled it open by its large ring and walked in. it looked completely different from the outside. The main hall was empty with pillars supporting the first floor around the edge. There were stairs further up that split left and right. It didn't seem much because it looked like there was barely anyone here. Kuroko took a few steps before he looked around.

"Beautiful isn't it."

A voice from above caught Kuroko's attention. His eyes immediately looked to the owner. Blood red hair accompanied by a red eye. The other was concealed in a white eye patch. He was wearing a grey shirt with a dark blue short-sleeve open shirt and black wrist bands on each wrist, black trousers with a beige belt and black shoes. The clothes looked tight on his figure, something Kuroko's eye took to detail.

"Oh yes." Kuroko was almost stuck for words. This male was bent over and leaning his arms on the white banisher of the first floor to his right. He had a blank look so far.

"You new?"

"Y-Yes. Master Eiji Shirogane sent a letter in the mail asking for my attendance." Kuroko answered.

"Good answer." The red head replied to which confused Kuroko. "You see, we get a lot of unwanted visitors come through that door and I get sick of throwing them out." The red head replied. "You got the letter on you?" he raised a brow.

"Of course. The letter stated that I would need to see him as soon as I enter the school."

"I know it does." The redhead then raised his hand to lean his head on. "So, what's your name?"

"Kuroko Testuya, I'm from Seirin."

"Third largest city. I'm impressed."

"So, do I get to see the master?"

"Not right now, he's in a meeting. I can take you to the main hall, that's where everyone else is."

"Everyone?"

The red head sighed. "Everyone who comes here every day. Now come on." He slightly ordered. Kuroko flinched before he began to take the stairs. '_Something tells me he doesn't like me very much' _Kuroko told himself as he ascended the stairs. He reached the red head but he felt too scared to get any closer to him. The red head closed his eyes and stood up. He then walked passed Kuroko towards the door that he didn't even see and followed the male. He watched as the continued down the stone corridor lit by fire and through into a larger hall with people playing games at tables. A small drinks and snack bar. There were also doors dotted around which may lead to larger halls or other rooms. He followed the red head round to the stairs. He soon felt uncomfortable when the hall froze like status as they descended the stairs on the right. The red head stopped at a table that had a young pink haired female and a navy blue tanned male. The red head took Kuroko's wrist and pulled him in front of him slightly.

"New student, Kuroko Testuya. Treat him well. The Master will call for him shortly."

That was all the red head had said before turning and leaving the hall through the door to the left in the corner. The tanned male finished his drink and slammed the cup down, scaring the teal head to look at him. Kuroko looked more closely at the two. The pink hair female was dressed in a tight black one suit with a pink vest covering her large chest and black boots. The male was bulk, a non-sleeved white top and dark green knee length trousers with black trainers. He had a black arm band on his left bicep. He looked fairly normal. Kuroko was afraid to speak but if he was going to stay here then he would have to at some point.

"S-So…" he spoke and their pink and dark blues looked to him. "….umm…..w-who was that?" he heard the tanned male sighed.

"Akashi Seijuro, he's a bit of prick really."

"Daiki!" the female shouted before she looked to Kuroko. "Look, he's had a very hard time in his life but his attitude is way off."

"I'll give you one piece of advice." The male leaned closer. "Don't make him angry. That's the rule around here. Rumour has it that he can be a danger if he's raged. So don't do it."

"Ok….what's your name?" Kuroko said to them.

"Oh sorry, where are our manners." The female giggled. "I'm Momoi Satsuki and this is Aomine Daiki." Momoi introduced while Aomine just grunted.

"Kuroko Testuya, has he always been like that?" Kuroko asked.

"As far as we know. The master knowns more about him than we do. All I know is that he was abused and treated with unspeakable cruelty." Aomine spoke, he saw Kuroko's eyes widen at the thought. "He's fine just as long as you don't tick him off."

"No, you talk to him like a normal person." Momoi said. "Anyway, why don't we show you around." She smiled

Kuroko shook his head. "Sorry but the master will want to see me soon."

"That's ok." Momoi just smiled wider.

They talk a few more before another person joined their table. This boy had black hair and dressed black vest, grey trousers and brown shoes. He had a strict look about him. His aura had demanded high respects. He had approached the table from a far and tapped Kuroko's shoulder. The small teen turned to him and blinked.

"Master Eiji Shirogane has called for you." He said. "Follow me." He said again before showing Kuroko the way. The two walked up the stairs on the left and through the first door.

* * *

><p>Inside was like a small office filled the paperwork and objects. Full file cabinets and on his desk was a strange orb. A clear orb as big as a hand sat on a golden stool. Kuroko's eyes were captivated within it. He was so much stuck in a trance that he didn't even register the important person in the room. Said person cleared his throat when he felt the time was too long. Kuroko's eyes seek the person. A middle aged man sat in his seat. He was dressed in a black expensive business suit, his black hair as slicked back. The man smiled at the teal head.<p>

"You must be Kuroko Testuya, correct?" he asked in his slick voice.

"Correct." Kuroko replied with a nervous voice.

"There's no need to be scared. We don't hurt the people here." He then smiled at him. "I'm guessing by the looks of you, you have already met Akashi." He watched the boy nod. "Don't let it get to you, he's harmless." This guy had made him out like a child compared to the rest. Kuroko was having trouble comparing the two sides. "Never mind, the rule is simple really; 'Don't make him angry'. You'll come to realise that should the situation call for it." He then nodded to the smaller boy before looking to the taller male. "Thank you Nijimura." He dismissed the older boy.

"Well now, introductions first; my name is Eiji Shirogane, but you must call me Master." Kuroko nodded. "To be honest there's nothing really to it, I get missions come through I pick who is the best at taking care of the job. Just turn up during the days. The children here come and go whenever they please, there are really no restrictions. The school itself has no closing time. I pretty much live here so you can come and go during the night. Now, I know you have no sleeping arrangements as of yet. Don't worry, I have a spare room here for you until you have sorted it out." Shirogane took a breath. "It's a fair place and the children love to come here. We're practically family. Skilled and talented in different powers, it's what makes us unique." He then smiled. "So what power do you command?" he asked.

"Oh well, I can control Ice, sir."

"Sir? Oh no my boy, it's Master."

"I can use Ice, Master."

"That's better." He winked. "That's a strong skill. I bet that if you learn and work hard you will become another A."

"An A?" Kuroko raised a brow and confuse hit his face.

"Yes, an A is of strong and skilful children. Here we only have three children who are of that level." Shirogane answered. "I believe you can obtain this and achieve many things." He winked again. "Welcome to the family my child." He smiled.

Kuroko walked out of the office and sighed heavily. He was confused. Their Master refers to them had his children, as if he raises them. Maybe he was lonely. It was brief and quick something that Kuroko has not yet experienced before. Everything he was taught was at a slow pace but then again this is a place where they have to think for themselves. It was a free campus and no one could tell them off for being there after hours. It sounded good by what he was talking about but Kuroko didn't seem to get the full picture. But that orb he had seen was something he remembered reading about. It was like a crystal ball which was used to tell the future but I this case maybe he used it to keep an eye on the others at times. The master seemed to strong in inelegance but maybe not strong as in skill. Anyway Kuroko shook his head of those thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

A loud male shouted from below. Kuroko gasped and his heart skipped a beat. He moved over to the banister and stopped when he saw Akashi leaning on it with his arms. He seemed to be silently watching below. Kuroko moved to stand next to him but not too close just in case. Kuroko looked at his face, he could see a satisfying smirk. He gulped before he looked down. The others were frozen stiff. In the idle was Aomine looking angry and really to throw a fist, Momoi on the floor and a guy with grey hair standing proudly with a grin. This guy was something Kuroko had not seen before. He was wearing a white top with an unzipped black hoodie, black trousers and shoes. He had a black tie hung loosely from his neck. There was something about him that Kuroko just didn't like, he didn't know what that was.

Kuroko turned to the red head. "What's going on?" he asked gently.

"Daiki and Haizaki are having a fight." He said.

"Haizaki?" Kuroko whispered to himself.

"You know him?" Akashi asked.

"No, never seen him before."

"Good answer." Akashi replied.

Kuroko just thought it be a good job to not say anything right now. Akashi just gives in the 'I don't care' impression and their first meeting was that great. But when the thought back to what Aomine had said about it, maybe the reason why Akashi was like that was because of the way he was treated. He was probably grown up on those attitudes thinking that that is how we should treat each other. Nah, Kuroko didn't think that. Maybe he just needs opening up his shell a little bit. Oh well, Kuroko wasn't going to dwell on it. The eye patch bothered him slightly because it gave him the assumption that Akashi was hiding something and no one but the master knows about it.

"Haizaki, you can't just push a girl over if you think she's worthless or doesn't have an interest in you!" Aomine growled, Haizaki just chuckled. "What you have nothing to say?!"

"I'm stronger than you so I don't have anything to say at all." Was Haizaki's only reply. Kuroko could have killed him for that.

Who does he think he is?

"I'm pretty sure you first day has gone off a bad start." Akashi said mocked.

"What?" Kuroko said in confusion.

"I can take on anyone, you're no match for me Daiki." He grinned wider.

"Oi, I only let two people call me that and you ain't them!"

"What, you think you can go a few rounds. Come on, I'm dying to see the hero protect his precious lover." Haizaki mocked.

"She's not my lover!" Aomine shouted. "Get ready, you're about to receive the ass whopping of your life!

Aomine had created and through a large ball of water within seconds Haizaki. Haizaki chuckled before swinging his arm round as a barrier of strong sand followed, blocking the attack.

"What? That all you got." Haizaki mocked again.

Aomine growled and through more towards him before flying forward and smacking him a few with his fists. The brawled and tables and chairs were flying everywhere. Akashi clicked his tongue.

"Such a mess." He said

"Huh?" Kuroko just looked at him.

"Come on then!" Aomine encouraged.

"Ha, you can't even touch me."

"That's funny coz you've covered in bruises!"

"Daiki stop!" Momoi screamed as the two continued to fight.

Bother were ready to hit one another, fists ready to punch and eyes full of determination. Growling and chuckling over the situation. They were inches away from hitting when a small orange light shine between the two at waist point. Both looked down and within seconds it grew into an exploding flame that knocked the two back. Haizaki landed in small bar breaking it while Aomine just flipped round and landed on a table. Everyone looked up, including the two that brawled.

"If you want a real fight, why don't you challenge me?" Akashi said daringly and with a deadly grin on his face. He was stood on the banished with his hands in his tight pockets.

"Ha, I can take you." Haizaki said as he stood up, others were telling him not to. "Think you're so powerful? I'll prove you wrong."

"Haizaki don't!" Momoi shouted.

"Come on then, let's have it." Haizaki grinned as he moved to the middle of the room.

Akashi just stare at him, his red eye glowed and fire began to circle around Haizaki's feet. The brute just laughed as he held his hand out and drew sand around him. Akashi didn't want to drag it out. Without moving he commanded the fire and encased Haizaki's whole being inside it. Haizaki could not fight back. The intense heat of the flames turned his sand to ashes and how he began to suffer. He could feel it nagging at his skin. Akashi will not set fire to him unless he means it. Right now he was just causing Haizaki pain, he would not burn unless he had to. Akashi never burnt he only inflicts pain on others. It wouldn't be fair if he just killed with them when others on inflict pain. That was the problem with his skill, Akashi's was designed to actually kill instead of harm. That is why the rule was put into place. Once Akashi had thought Haizaki had had enough he closed his eye and sighed. The flames died down before fading completely leaving him shaking on his knees. Haizaki had learned his lesson.

"Like I said, if you have the sudden urge to fight, challenge me. I'll burn it out of you." he said still with his smirk. Kuroko was still in his spot. _'Harmless he said' _Kuroko thought. His eyes traced every detail of the flames and how affect Akashi had used it. Kuroko was now beginning to understand everything that was said to him. Akashi got off the banister and descended down the stairs and through the same door as before. Kuroko not long followed down and over to Momoi to help her up.

"There you go, are you ok?" Kuroko said to her as he pulled her close to him.

"Testuya." He held him tight and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok." Kuroko patted her back.

"That crazy bastard, you should never challenge Akashi." Aomine growled as he got down from the table. "You're lucky to escape with just wounds." He walked over to Momoi and Kuroko. "You ok Satsuki?"

"Yes." She nodded as she turned to Aomine and released Kuroko who they then looked at.

"Understand the rule now?" Aomine asked.

"Y-Yeah, I get it. Example set." Kuroko said. "So what do you do during the day?"

"Well, we take mission requests like a guild, we come here to home our skills, of course there are dangers outside. It's really preparing us for the outside world. There are bad people and other places that act up. We just keep the peace really."

"The Master often asks a group of us to go out and investigate to keep the normal people safe. We keep the peace in this kingdom just like the others do in theirs. We only handle the battle side of things. Essentially we're Teiko's Army." Aomine explained.

"Are the missions hard?" Kuroko asked them.

"The people here are chosen by their talents not if they can do the job. The Master sees the elements that should be used in his little crystal ball and picks out the selected candidates for the mission. A couple are out right now but you'll see them later. Some missions are solo and some are group to minimum of two."

"But then there are the extremely high classed missions." Momoi said with a serious look. "Only three candidates fit that description. They are known as the A. A's are extremely talented and far beyond limitless. Everyone here is ranked E to A. a number of us are mainly D and C's. A hand full are B's with only three as A's. Currently there is only one E."

"Who's the E?" Kuroko asked.

"That's you." She said and Kuroko fell to the floor in shock.

"I'm…..an….E….." he said with no faith.

"You know, E's are usually promoted after their first mission or two." Momoi said with an unease laugh.

"Way to rub it in Satsuki." Aomine said with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Master Eiji Shirogane sat at his desk filling out Kuroko's form when his crystal ball shone blue. He looked over to his and tapped it. The face of well-dressed man appeared. It was another mission request from a person. Shirogane put Kuroko's files to one side and moved the ball over to him.<p>

"Hello good sir, what can I do for you?" Shirogane asked him politely.

"_Hello Master Eiji Shirogane. I have come with a request."_

"Please go on."

"_There is a thief going around and stealing my town's precious jewels. Find him and stop him. The reward will be of high cost."_

"I will need more detail of the man in question."

"_Unfortunately we have no name for this thief but he is somewhere in this town. I just want someone to stop him. Dead or alive. As long as the jewels return."_

"What's the name of the town?"

"_Little Village."_

"Ok, I will send over a couple of my children. They will come to you with a grant."

The conversation was cut. What couldn't be better than testing the new kid's abilities? Now he was debating about who should go with him. Who would be the best person to go with him? A smile came to his face. He knew exactly who he should pair him up with.

* * *

><p>Kuroko had walked into the first hall after being told that his started his first mission and that his partner will be waiting for him by the doors. He was called into the office by Shirogane himself to be debriefed. Luckily Kuroko had understood the disappearing acted because he was fond of doing it himself. Anyway he had entered the hall and went down the stairs to see Akashi leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed. Kuroko felt like dying.<p>

Oh no!

Why did it have to be him?

He just knew that Akashi won't do anything during the mission. Which actually might be better for him. But he was fire. Odds are, they weren't going to mix well. But then he thought back to what Aomine had said.

"_Akashi is very reliable in battle."_

Ok, so if that was true then maybe they could get on well, but something tells him that Akashi will not even lift a finger. Kuroko walked closer to him until his eyes looked to his.

"So, first mission together. You nervous?" Akashi asked with a smirk.

"I'm not expecting you to save me."

"No, I'm not either."

"What?"

"Can't spoon feed you? It's better that you learn on the battlefield, but then again its only to find a thief. I've been told that you know about disappearing acts. This is your mission, I can only assist you." Akashi admitted and stood straight. "We're going to Little Village, a town near here. The thief seems to be hiding somewhere there and or nearby. Capture him dead or alive." Akashi smirked at that remark. "Let's get going, there's a carriage waiting outside." Akashi said just as he walked to the doors and opened them with one hand.

Kuroko felt as though he was going to die on this mission. Akashi, of all people, was accompanying him on this mission. Maybe it was because Shirogane wanted to make sure that Kuroko could handle the requests they receive and train him along the way.

Maybe?

Kuroko quickly followed the other teen out of the hall. Down a couple of steps were a black carriage that had no horse to pull it but was control by small energy crystals that took orders and people to their destination. Akashi opened the door and told it the name of the town. Once Kuroko was in and the door shut did the carriage start to drive off. Inside was of red velvet seats and curtains. Both had sat opposite each other and no words were spoken.

Reaching Little Town Akashi got out first and moved over slightly for Kuroko to exit. The carriage stayed where it was until it was told otherwise. Kuroko looked up at the large metal gates of the town and the two guards with spears standing by. When Akashi began to walk over Kuroko followed silently. Spears clashed together when they came close. Akashi stopped which made Kuroko bounce off of his back. Akashi glance back at the teen before looking at the guards.

"We've been sent to deal with the request of a thief in this town." Akashi briefly explained. However the guards did not falter.

"Where are you from?" one of them spoke.

"Winter High, Teiko." Akashi simply said.

"May I see a grant?" the other asked as he reached his hand out. Akashi looked to Kuroko and nodded. Kuroko pulled out of his pocket a small slip of paper with all the information needed for access. The guard took and both of them scanned the information.

"So, do they always do this everywhere you go?" Kuroko asked in Akashi's ear as he leaned over.

"Mostly. You'll be stopped at check points near your destination or at the enter point." The then looked over and seeing how close Kuroko was to him, he immediately slid to one side to give him a little more room. "Please don't get too close." Akashi warned.

"Why?" Kuroko asked out of curiosity.

Akashi looked at him with a hint of annoyance. "Don't get smart." Was all he said.

Finally the guards looked back to them and handed Kuroko back the slip.

"Sorry about that, one can't be too careful. If you're looking for the mayor his in the business area attending a meeting. Go to the mansion to the north of here and show your grant to his advisor and he will grant you entrance." The guards pulled the spears away and allowed the two to walk through.

"Thank you." Akashi said as he walked through while Kuroko just nodded.

He followed Akashi through the very busy town knowing that he may know his way around. For Akashi this was no problem. He could just see where the route is. The two walked through the long roads and avenues. Kuroko had inquired that they use one of the carriages but Akashi just dismissed the idea by say that they were too expensive and that the walk was good for them.

* * *

><p>Reaching the mansion Akashi knocked the door and an elderly gently dressed in a suit answered. Akashi had explained their appearance as well as hand him the grant. The man allowed them entrance and walked them into a room with purple sofas and chair by the fire place. The room looked very Victorian with its polished wood and antiques around the room. The man left them after explaining that the mayor was in a meeting and shouldn't be long. Kuroko was sat on the sofa and going over the files Shirogane hand offered him, Akashi was behind the sofa and leaning the small of his back with his arms crossed. The wait was long and neither one of them had said a word. He scanned the documents of the request. This guy had stolen a lot of jewels and precious items from them. It looked like a serious matter.<p>

"So they don't know his identity?" Kuroko broke the awkward silence.

"It would appear so. It doesn't matter because someone in this town knows who he is. As Mayor that should have been his priority." Akashi responded.

"Wait a minute, you can't make accusations without hearing the full story." Kuroko said looked to the red head.

Akashi just closed his eyes. "Honestly, you're too vulnerable. Listen, getting a mission is go and all but without the major facts it's nothing but a wild goose chase. The Mayor should have more information before making a request. What good is it of assigning someone when you don't know who it is and where their current location is? Take this into consideration and don't let your clients walk all over you. Grow some balls and take a deep look." Akashi opened his eye.

Kuroko just huffed and looked back to the files. However, something had caught Akashi's eye. Something that raised his brow as he looked at the small table by the chair and fire place.

"Good answer." He said to himself before he chuckled low.

The door opened and the expensively dressed man walked through and took his seat in the chair.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He said as he leaned into his chair. "So, you're the children that your master had sent. I'm impressed you look powerful but can you handle the proposal?" the man smirked.

"You have requested us to stop a thief in your town, correct?" Kuroko asked and the name nodded. "My I ask for more detail like…..his identity, style or even location?" Kuroko asked again.

"Unfortunately, we have no current information because this thief is harder to get a glimpse." Akashi, who had not moved but had his eyes closed, snorted in disbelief and both eyes looked to him. "But that doesn't mean we have nothing. I've had experts check out the crime scenes and they have definitely said that the thief is male."

"So it could be anyone of the male populace within this town, which really does not narrow down our search." Akashi spoke up. "You have no vital information apart from that it is a man. Well this town is full of them, but I'm not up for interrogating every single male in existence." He then lifted his head slightly. "I think you know more than you let on. This thief obviously isn't killing in his work which means he's completely harmless. Brute force and magic power is out of the question. But that doesn't mean that a stakeout is in order." Akashi grinned before he turned round. "With your permission, me and my companion with scout the town at night and see if we can catch the man in action." Akahsi said, he wasn't holding his breath though for he was the only one out of the two actually picking up on the clues around. The man nodded with a sigh.

The two were set up in a hotel for the night with twined beds. Kuroko was currently in the shower while Akashi was stood as the window looking out at the ghost town below. Just by looking he could tell something was off about this town.

"It's quite, not even the drunk people are out tonight. Why is that? There's always a few people walking at night." He them hummed to himself. The door to the bathroom opened and Kuroko came out with a towel wrapped around him. He sighed with relief.

"I feel so clean." He said as he sat on the bed and stroked his paled arms.

"Don't get to comfortable, we'll be heading out soon." Akashi said.

"Huh? You not showering Akashi?"

"Not yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"Come here." Akashi said and Kuroko obeyed. He noticed Akashi move away and pointed out of the window for Kuroko to see. "Tell me what you see?"

"Nothing."

"Good answer. Explain?"

"There's no one walking around at night, usually you see the odd couple, teenage kids or even the drunken. But there's no one." He then gasped upon realizing. "The thief!" he looked to Akashi who looked blank. "Maybe this is because the thief is strike and the townspeople are afraid. They're afraid that they'd be the next victim." Kuroko summed up.

"Safety in numbers. A rumour may have been spread around to scare them. I want more of an intake from your analysis. This is your mission but I can't help but pick up the clues faster than you. Get changed we're going out. You take the south and west and I'll take north and east. Cover more ground."

"Yes Akashi." Kuroko obeyed and dressed himself again.

* * *

><p>Kuroko walked through the south part of the town and looked down every alleyway and corner. The night air was slightly colder but that didn't faze Kuroko anyway. He was always cold. Ice was never warm. Walking around and hearing nothing but the wind was eerie. It was like a ghost town. No one was in sight but trapped in their homes. He stopped in the middle of the empty market and looked up at the moon. The moon looked so calm. The bright white light was always relaxing. It was so relaxing that a black flash sped across it. Kuroko gasped. <em>'Maybe it's Akashi' <em>he thought to himself. _'Hold on, Akashi is in the north and east areas. That can't be him' _Kuroko then rushed from his spot to where he thinks he saw flash land. He rounded the corner to see a cloaked figure knelt down with its back towards him.

"Hey!" Kuroko shouted. The cloaked figure turned as he stood. He was dressed like a prince at a ball, a mask to cover his face, a black top hat and white gloves. The large black cloak fanned out. In his hands were small filled sacks. He robbed again.

"So you're the thief. Hiding in the shadows don't work with me." Kuroko said.

The cloaked figure was just still, he was so still that it freaked Kuroko out slightly. Suddenly without warning the figure moved so fast that Kuroko physically couldn't track.

"Ok, you wanna play a shadow game, I'll play." Kuroko smiled to himself before he let the shadows consume his body. With this he was completely invisible. He could follow the thief. He followed him in the shadows but he soon lost him and the stolen treasure. He was annoyed at himself for failing. He looked for a time and decided to head back to hotel. He entered the room to see Akashi lying on his bed. Hands behind his head, one knee bent up and his eyes closed. Kuroko huffed.

"When did you get back?" Kuroko asked.

"The real question is; when did I leave?"

"Wait you've been here this whole and you didn't help me!" Kuroko was irritated.

"You lost him then."

"What do you think?" Kuroko huffed and he walked over to his bed and began to strip ready for bed.

"Thinking is all I do. Tonight, you've done enough. I know the truth. Tomorrow we will go over the information and report back. For now, get some sleep." Akashi said.

Kuroko stopped halfway as he changed. "What do you mean you know the 'truth'?"

"The whole story. It's nothing to worry about, now got to sleep." Akashi ordered.

By morning they were back at the mansion again. The man was sat back in his chair with a hot cup of tea beside him. Kuroko sat back on sofa and Akashi back in his first position, only his hands were in his pockets. The man looked pleased that they had said they wanted an urgent meeting in morning to discuss the findings. Kuroko took in a breath before starting.

"Last night, me and my companion took part in a stakeout investigation, which ended sooner than I thought. The thief was masking his identity but he did steal some jewels and riches. This man disappears in the shadows. A game that I can play very well. I lost him but looking back on his figure and clothing, it looked almost similar to your style of clothing. Another thing we picked up on was the fact that town was empty at night with no guards. No wonder why a thief is getting away with all this crime. Add your informational status to the mix and this feels like a scam." Kuroko said.

"What? A scam? We're being robbed of our possessions!" the man raised.

"You asked us to come and investigate. You provide us with little information and the wheels begin to turn. As Mayor you should know all of this before asking for outside help." Kuroko finished.

"What are you saying you brat?!" the man shouted as he stood from his seat.

"Oi, my companion simple told you our results." Akashi said as he glanced at the man with a scary look in his eye. "He's right, this is a scam. I knew the facts the minute I walked in. Firstly, the guards at the gate didn't seemed bothered by anything at all and not once did they mention the issue. Secondly, you have no information whatsoever. You know nothing of the man in question yet you ask for our help, the meeting that took place yesterday afternoon obviously didn't exist. I know this because I scouted your mansion last night. I looked into a few files, there were meeting scheduled in your diary. You didn't want to be in sight because you were planning your next crime. Thirdly…." He then looked to the small table by the mayor. "….I see you've covered it up this time."

"What?" the man looked to the green box beside him before looking back to the red head.

"Didn't think I'd noticed." Akashi smirked.

"Noticed what Akashi?" Kuroko asked.

"You didn't take note of the box that was sitting right in front of you." Akashi tut. "You left the lid open slightly and I could see pink jewel inside. What would a man of your ranking want with a pink a jewel? It was clearly made for a female, a young one, a child." Akahsi then closed his eyes and turned away. "Finally, Kuroko had met you last night. I know this because you weren't in your office from the hours of the crime that was committed. So, why did you lie? Why did you waste my time?" Akashi asked him.

"You can't prove anything!"

Akashi clicked his fingers and the fire popped the box open. Jewels displayed and Kuroko was stunned. The man went to make a move for them but Kuroko shot his hand out and sealed the jewels in ice. The man then began to make his move towards the door but Kuroko covered it in ice.

"Who dare you deceive your people. They look up to you and they ask for you leadership. You steal from them." Kuroko said.

"You issued a warning or started a rumour that would keep your people in at night. That wasn't going one bit." Akashi said.

The man having nowhere to go just feel to his knees in shock. He was caught they knew the truth. They knew it and everything was over.

"Men and women spent their lives protecting their child from this kind of thing and you go and commit it. Why did you do it?" Kuroko asked the shaken man.

"I'm losing money, and without that I can't run this town. I was so scared that I'd lose my vote as Mayor. I thought the people didn't trust me." He began to cry.

"So stealing from them to make more money was the answer." Kuroko said. "That's low."

"What's your proposal, Kuroko?" Akashi asked him.

"Here's what I want you to do. I want to say that the thief has caught and dealt with. Whatever jewels you have left you'll give them back. The people will trust you but how can they if the 'thief' is still around. Tell them that they are safe and their child can play and be happy. I won't forgive you on what you've done but at least make a mends with them and start the right thing." Kuroko proposed.

"If you're low on money start by importing and trading. You can sell for what you." The rest is up to you." Akashi had said. "Kuroko, let's head back. Our mission is complete." Akashi said as he walked towards the door.

The two sat back in the carriage that led them all the way back to Winter High. Kuroko seemed to be happy with himself but something was still bothering him.

"So, you scouted the mansion?" he asked.

"Of course, something was right."

"So you did leave?" Kuroko smiled.

"Only for an hour or so. That is something you should be looking at, look for clues everywhere you go." Akashi advised.

* * *

><p>Once they were back Kuroko reported the mission to Shirogane with Akashi standing in the room. Once he was finished Shirogane accepted the report and dismissed Kuroko. The then looked to Akashi who was leaning on the wall and crossed arms.<p>

"So, did he make the ranks?" he asked him.

"It was passable but I'm not sure about make him a D. he'd have to prove himself a lot more." Akashi replied.

"I saw everything, you let him take the resigns. Take on the mystery man."

"He was fine. The Mayor wouldn't have attacked him and give his plan away."

"So, do you think he has the potential to handle these missions as they progress."

Akashi smirked. "We'll have to see. He may exceed my expectations."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...what do u think? :) these will be long chapters with adventures in all of them. I will be updating my other story's very soon :)<strong>

**Please review, I liiiiivvvvvvveeeeee off of them! :D**


	2. And so on to Petal Glaze

**All chapters will be new adventures, I'm kinda setting it out like episodes which actually works better for me :D **

**Please keep reviewing, I live off them :D**

* * *

><p>'<em>You know, when he said room, I thought he meant bedroom but not a flat.' <em>Kuroko thought as he was stood in the middle of a flat with wooden flooring, a walk in kitchen in the living room. And green rug with pink around the edge. Pinkish sofa and white coffee take with pink and yellow flowers in a white vase. He felt dizzy being in the flat/room. It goes to show that he really cares about his 'children'. Kuroko sighed to himself. He had not long come back from a mission with Akashi and he was already drained. His first mission was a success but he doubt that he pleased the most scariest guy the school has known. Well, Kuroko didn't really see a problem with Akashi. He was mostly sane and did a good job, he mostly let Kuroko do his own thing. Kuroko guessed that Aomine was right about Akashi being very reliable. Too reliable. If something had gone wrong Akashi would know and pick up where Kuroko had failed. Although he had learned a few things from the red head.

Look for clues everywhere you go

Consider the facts and analysis

Proof of action

Evaluate and propose

They were good advice that he had learnt in one day and Akashi had let him learn it. Learn from his mistakes and practise in the field. He was a good teacher but he was sure that Akashi was the one person who would never repeat himself. Kuroko sighed again. Well that was enough about that creepy red head. Kuroko took the time to look through the place just so he knew exactly where everything was. He had the place until he found a place of his own. Of course, schools don't pay for accommodation. Kuroko was sure that Aomine and Momoi had their own places that they had go to for now. So, tomorrow Kuroko was going to go out and look for a place of his own. Looking through the books, papers and agencies for a small place for a student to live in. luckily they had been paid a few grand for the job buy the mayor. How he found the money Kuroko didn't know, not that he cared as long as he got the money. Well his plan was set for tomorrow so he guessed he should go to bed. He walked through the small corridor, passed the bathroom and through a door with just a king sized bed. He flopped down and closed his eyes.

"So let me get this straight!" Kise Ryouta smirked as he looked up to his opponent standing on a large boulder above him. The figure was dressed like a ninja with two throwing knives in his hands. The blonde teen dressed in a brown checkered trousers, dark brown shoes, a white top with a red baggy unzipped jacket and a black hat on his head and round his neck was a silver dog tag. He was smirked at his ninja friend dead in the eyes. "You pillage and assassinate for fun, well I've got news for you buddy." Kise was hyped, bright golden lights encased his hands making them non-existent with in the light. "I'm about to cut you down. I'll brighten your day." He placed his hands together above his head before he threw them out in front of him. Long rays of light exploded the boulder the ninja was on before he skilfully moved away. The Ninja appeared behind Kise, Kise quickly swung his leg round to kick him but the ninja back flipped away.

"Cocky." Kise chuckled before going in.

The two exchanged fast punches and kicks before Kise kicked him away and threw a ball of light over to the stunned ninja. Explosion. Rocks covered the ninja on this rocky mountain. Kise just stood straight with his hands in his pockets looking helpless for the ninja. But he had to be stopped. He wasn't dead just heavily knocked out. Kise sighed.

"Well, at least the village can sleep safely now." He said to himself before stretching.

"Kise!" a voice shouted for him and Kise jumped but the sudden shout.

"Ah! Midorimacchi don't do that!" the blonde whined.

Walking towards him was Midorima Shintaro. Black tight trousers and boots, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a green unbutton waist coat. His bandaged fingers pushed up his glasses.

"You have stopped the ninja causing grieve for this village. The Master will be please that the job was a success. You should rest, we will be leaving first thing in the morning." He said before looking over to the rock covered ninja, he clicked his tongue. "What a mess." He said before he flicked a finger. The rocks began to lift into the air before moving over with his hand. "We'll tell the chief of the ninja's location."

"But won't he runaway once we leave?" Kise asked.

Before he knew it vines began to cover the body. "I don't think he will." He said before leaving the mountain pass with Kise behind him.

They stayed in a small hut that had two beds in it. Kise immediately dived on top of his bed while Midorima sat on his and opened up a book that he was reading before they attacked the ninja. Kise placed his hands behind his head and took a moment to think. _'I wonder how Aominecchi is? I haven't seen him for a whole week now. I miss him so much.' _Kise thought to himself. If it weren't for the tanned male Kise would have been dead. Aomine had found him abandoned in an orphanage on the verge of death by lack of food and water. Kise has been with the family for four years now and he couldn't have been happier. He loved it there. He loved the people minus one individual but what could you do? Anyway he didn't dwell on it too much. In fact, sleep had consumed him faster than he had thought.

By morning the two had left the village via carriage and made their way back. It was a long road back but the two had said nothing to each other throughout the entire morning. They didn't arrive back in Teiko until the afternoon. When they had stopped by the school Kise hopped out and stretched his body and then breathe in a large amount of air.

"We're back!" he said happily.

"Alright." Midorima said as he exited the carriage and joined Kise by the doors. "I'll go and debrief the Master, you go to Aomine and make sure that brute does not do anything stupid." He said before he entered the school.

"Stupid? Aominecchi? Never." He smiled before he rushed off back to where he and Aomine were staying. When he reached the small house Kise burst open the door and shouted, "I'M BACK!" he rushed through inot the living room where he saw Aomine sat on the cream sofa watching the TV, remote in his hand. The tanned teen looked to him with an odd look.

"Kise?" he said before the blonde leaped on him and hugged him to death. "Oi, who do you think you're hugging?" he said as he tried to pry the boy off him.

"But I missed you Aominecchi. Midorimacchi was so mean and rude to me the whole time!" the blonde whined.

"Tsk, he's always been like that Kise." Aomine grunted as he managed to pulled the boy off of him. Kise only smiled. "So, how did the mission go? Are you hurt anywhere?"

'_He's s caring.' _Kise thought to himself. "Oh no I'm fine. The mission was a success it took us a while to catch the ninja before we caught him. He's being dealt with by the chief of the village. Midorimacchi is debriefing the Master right now." He smiled wider. "So, what's been happening while I was gone?"

Aomine chuckled. "I'm glad you're ok Kise." He said as he lightly stroked the blonde's soft locks. "We have a family member. He started yesterday and went on his first mission with Akashi."

"New member and Akashi. Not a good mix." Kise raised a brow.

"Actually, the new guy said that he was a very god mentor. Akashi pretty much let him be and do what needed to be done."

"What's his name?"

"Kuroko Testuya, I think you'll like him." Aomine smiled.

"Dunno, I have to see him first." Kise smiled back.

Kuroko walked through the playful town looking at agencies or even small apartments for houses. So far nothing has peaked his interest. For a huge town filled as a maze it hard for Kuroko to find anything. Well today he took the time look around and get to know the area more in case Aomine or Momoi wanted to meet somewhere. So far today, Momoi was sent out on a C mission with two others and won't be back for a couple of days, Akashi was out and about but not seen by anyone. Kuroko really had barely anyone to talk to, he had no form of communication with anyone nor did he know where Aomine was staying. It would have been good if he knew where he was. _'Maybe it's something I should have discussed before going on my first mission.' _Kuroko thought to himself. He was stood outside a small building that had places for sale in the window. Kuroko scanned each one but all of them were just over his current wage. He sighed heavily _'So one mission just doesn't cut it.' _He sighed again.

"Hey Testu!" Kuroko looked over to see Aomine walking up to him with a blonde haired boy in a black hat.

"Aomine." He said quietly.

"Hey, what you doing?" Aomine asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I was just looking at places to buy but, my current wage can't afford it." Kuroko said looking back to the sales.

"You staying at the school?" Aomine asked.

"Only until I can afford my own place. I don't want to be a permeant residence."

"It takes a few missions to get enough money for place and to keep for paying it." Aomine said with a small smile.

"So, what are you doing out? Got a mission?" Kuroko asked him.

Aomine shook his head. "Nah, Kise just back from his mission so we're going out for lunch." Aomine introduced the smiling blonde.

"Kise Ryouta." Kise introduced and shook hands with the teal haired. "Wanna join us?"

"I'm sorry but I'll just be intruding." Kuroko held his hands up.

"Not a problem, Aominecchi told me all about."

"Aomine-cchi?" Kuroko raised a brow to the tanned male.

"Kise had a habit of adding 'cchi' to the end of people's names he acknowledges." Aomine said looking away from them.

"Kuroko Testuya." Kuroko smiled back to the blonde.

"We'll be great friends Kurokocchi."

An abandoned run down and damaged cathedral. A tall teen dressed in a pink jumper that was loose round his shoulder, a yellow tank top, purple trousers and black shoes. He yawned loudly as he looked to his partner. A black haired boy with his hair covering his left eye, dressed in navy blue zipped wait jacket that showed some neck skin, blue trousers and black shoes. He had two black wrist bands on his wrists and a ring chained around his neck. One was known as Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tastuya, both B's. They were currently searching for a missing scientists that were using the cathedral as a test lab. All around were broken machines and tanks. The two had scouted the building for clues and looked through the files and documents for their current work and for any reasoning of their disappearance. Murasakibara searched with a lollipop in his mouth and a couple more in his back pocket. He hummed as he looked through the files. They could find nothing.

"Ne Muro-chin, I've got nothing on these losers." Murasakibara said before he put down the files he was reading.

"Umm, there doesn't seem to be anything here." Himuro said as he picked up another file to read. "It seems as though they have been doing a series of tests on animal to find the latest development on newly found medicine." Himuro said as he scanned the information.

"Oh, what kind of medicine?" Murasakibara asked.

"Tests were inconclusive. They were probably still testing when they went missing." Himuro said as he placed the documents down on an abandoned desk. He then sighed. "Maybe we should head back?" he asked the tall lazy looking teen.

"The Master has told us to scout the cathedral for clues." Murasakibara explained.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything here. They weren't murdered and they seem to be ghosts. Whoever did this was very clever in cover themselves up." Himuro stroked his chin. "Crafty."

"It doesn't interest me. I don't care. We've done what needed to be done, now let's head back. I'm hungry." He then complained.

Himuro chuckled. "Let's go to the nearest town and call for a carriage." He smiled.

The two then left the cathedral and travelled the next town to find their transport home.

Aomine yawned in his limp hand. All three boys were sat in a small wood cafe drinking milkshakes and coffee. Kuroko and Kise both spoke about things while Aomine listened. Kise had told Kuroko about his missions and how they fair for every person. It began apparent to Kuroko about the letter system. You can only be promoted by being graded on a mission. The master watches each and every mission and makes up a decision about your grade. Just like promoting a 'child' can be demoted by discipline or bad attitude, one person came to mind in Kuroko's head. The stories were very interesting in Kuroko's opinion. What he was getting was good advice.

"So, Aominecchi told me that you went on your first mission with Akashicchi, is that right?" Kise said leaning closer to the teal head.

Kuroko stopped sipping his vanilla milkshake and nodded. "Yes of course." He said.

"So, what do you think of him?" Kise asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, it's your first time being with the most dangerous 'child' in the family. How do you feel about him?" Kise asked him with a small smile.

"Well, he was a teacher and wasn't really bothered about what I was doing. He mainly let me do the hard work, although he did collect the evidence without me noticing." Kuroko replied.

"Like I said Testu, Akashi is a reliable asset to the battle field." Aomine said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Umm, there's something that I don't understand." Kuroko got both eyes on him. "You all keep saying about how dangerous he is but…he rarely did anything. He doesn't seem dangerous to me."

Both Kise and Aomine looked to each other before looking back to Kuroko. "See, not many people experience it. It's a rare situation that he does it." Kise said seeing the confusion in Kuroko's eyes.

"Akashi's fire is dangerous but only he can choose what it does and who it burns. His fire can kill people." Aomine said fear in those blue eyes. "It's rare that it happens."

"The eye that's covered up increases his power and makes him more dangerous. It's not really known what it does because the master refuses to let Akashi use it." Kise said. "It's all linked with his past."

"What happened in his past?" Kuroko asked.

"It's best to ask him that?" Kise said.

"He won't say anything. He looks like the secretive type and if I ask he'll burn me." Kuroko.

"He was heavily abused." Aomine said and the two fell silent. Both eyes stared at him. Kuroko was in shock. "I spoke with the master a year or so ago, not long after Akashi had joined. This information is sealed, don't say anything." Both nodded, not even Kise knew this much. "Akashi was abducted fourteen years ago. He was physically and sexually abused. He was held in a chamber and sealed in chains. He hates to be touched and be incredibly close to people."

Kuroko gasped thinking back to when Akashi had pointed out of the window. _'So that's why he moved away from me, and again in Mayor's house. This is why he hates closure.' _He thought as he recalled the memorise.

"I'll never forget the lost look in his eyes. His eyes had not life in them and his left one was damaged and bled. His body broken and neglected. Six months it took Akashi to sort himself out and become the guy his is now. He can't find his parents because he's forgotten them. Torture wiped his memory of his family. Akashi is just a lost soul in the world, he knows it. He knows he can't return to that life." Aomine explained.

Kuroko shocked and upset by that story. To pain someone so much, it was just horrible. "But, what happened to his captors?" Kuroko asked.

"The Master and Nijimura went to scout when they left Akashi in Kiyoshi's care. Everything was burnt. Akashi killed his captors. He must have gotten to a certain point where his unleashed his power. I think that that is the reason as to why his left eye is covered up. Only the Master, Nijimura and Kiyoshi know about it. I just asked but promised never to say anything. The reason as to why that rule exists is because Akashi is not stable. He awaken his power at a high level and he cannot control the full extent of it. The Master sends him out on dangerous missions to hopefully have his power under control." Aomine explained in more depth. "Look, just don't confuse him, he's already lost. Give him some space."

"Noted." Kuroko said as he sipped in his milkshake.

"Come on, let's head back to the school and see if we're needed." Aomine said as he stood up.

Shirogane sat at his desk with Murasakibara and Himuro standing before him. They had just debriefed him on their findings but the result was not what he was expecting. He hook his head and sighed. "So, you're telling me that there is nothing that gives us hints on where the scientists are or what had happened?" he asked them.

"No master, we looked through their files and documents. They were currently testing for newly found medicine when they were mysteriously vanished." Himuro replied.

"I see, do you think that this new medicine was their downfall?" the master asked as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I have reason to believe." Himuro nodded.

"You have been looking for a number of weeks in other areas of their bases yet they all say the same. Something very strange is occurring here." Shirogane closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back at the two. "I thank you, if you see Aomine tell him to come to me at once. You are dismissed." He nodded and watched the two leave them room. "This most troublesome but we will keep this investigation quiet for now. Something strange is happening."

Upon entering the hall seeing that barely anyone was there, most likely on missions or just taking the day off. Aomine walked over to the bar where he saw Akashi standing there talking to Murasakibara. As they drew close, Himuro – who was standing not far from Murasakibara – looked to him and smiled slightly.

"Back so soon. I thought B's were out for longer periods of time?" Aomine smiled.

"Depends on the mission" Himuro then looked behind to see Kuroko and Kise approaching. "I see you've got your partner back." He said seeing Aomine's face have a faint glow f red, he then looked away from Himuro.

"S-Shut up." Aomine said in embarrassment.

"I see we've also gained a new face."

"Eh? Oh yeah Testu. He came yesterday." Aomine said.

"What is he? A package?" Himuro smiled. "Anyway, The Master asked for you. I think he has a mission lined up for you."

"Ah, cool." Aomine smiled. He turned to Kise and Kuroko telling them to wait there while he went to see the master. He was so happy that he bounced with every step to the office.

"Must have been a while since you've been on the battle field then." Himuro said leaning back with a smile. "It's good to be home."

"So, I heard you had something lined up for me?" Aomine smiled as he stood happily in front of his master. Shirogane huffed and laugh as he leaned back in his chair.

"What makes you say it is a mission?" he teased, he could see Aomine's gleaming eyes. "Ok, I want you to take Kuroko and Kise with you. I want the two of you to solve the mystery behind Petal Glaze."

"Petal Glaze?" Aomine questioned.

"Something strange is happening in an abandoned city. A strange light appears every night and loud roar. I want the three f you to investigate."

"Would Testu be alright?"

"My child, the reason is to use him to the best of his ability. In order to promote him I need to see what he is capable of."

"What about his first mission?"

"Akashi analysed him but didn't feel the need to promote him. Kuroko was just using his head but never had the need to use his power much. This mission will give him that chance. Make sure he gets stuck in or he won't move up the ranks." Shirogane replied.

"I understand. I'll take them with me."

"Do not rush this, take your time and remember; Kuroko needs a few missions to grasp the opportunities. I want him to understand the system. Teach and show him the makings of a C." Shirogane said as he handed Aomine the file. "Go debrief your team and get started." He said. Aomine nodded and walked out of the room.

All three sat in the carriage on their way the abandoned city where the sights have occurred. Kise was very much into the mission but Kuroko was unsure. It seemed like an odd one to him. Because of his first mission he thought they were out to stop crime but that doesn't seem to be the case. As Aomine had pointed out that the missions are a different range. Some are to do with crime others are mission like this. Upon reaching the grey stoned city that was slowly turning to dust, all three exited the carriage. The town was huge as if giants lived there. The floor was just dust and the building were damaged and eroding. Somewhere in the city is a light that occurs every night and usually followed by a roar. Travellers often experience this.

All three looked around to spot any evidence behind the sights. Kise looked in a couple of buildings, Aomine jumped from roof to roof seeing if there was anything he could spot from above while Kuroko continued walked through. He was looking around the trails and down every alleyway. He was doing what Akashi had taught him. Look for anything that can be used as evidence in your findings. Took long and hard looks just to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Over there!" they heard Aomine shouted and all three rushed to where Aomine had spotted something useful. From above he had seen a large summoning circle with pillars surrounding it. The circled was engraved deep within thick grey stone. Aomine stepped onto the circled and reached the middle where he crouched down to take a closer look. He stroked the rock with his fingers before looking around the large engraving.

"Do you think someone is using this and trying to summon something?" Kise asked him.

"I dunno, but whatever it is and it's taken a while to do it, it must be something dangerous." Aomine said.

"They might trying to summon something powerful, but why?" Kuroko questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we can't let that happen." Aomine said as he took another close look.

Something quickly caught his eye. A thin layer of rock that seemed to be fading. But what he saw was even more shocking. Below something big and black was underneath.

"Guy's we need to get down there." Aomine said as he stood.

"Why don't we use those stairs that seem to be oddly placed?" Kise pointed to stone steps leading down the side of the rock.

"That's very oddly placed." Kuroko said before he followed the two down the steps.

Slowly and carefully they made their way down to a cave entrance. All three were just confused by the lay out of the place. Large buildings, a summoning circle and now stairs leading down to a cave. Anyway, they entered the cave which was light slightly by the purple rocks within it. The followed the trail into a large clearing. What they saw took their eyes completely. A large monster. Standing on two legs, arms for wings and a heavy body covered in thick skin. It liked like it was frozen in time. Chains were covering it as if it was never to be released. All three stood there in shock.

"What is that?" Kise asked but no replied the answer straight away.

"Whatever the hell it is it sure as hell isn't supposed to be released." Aomine said.

"They might be trying to undo time." Kuroko said.

"Huh?" Kise said looking to the smaller teen.

"That thing is frozen in time. Someone sure went to a lot of trouble just to make sure it was never released. However, I think someone is trying to resurrect it." Kuroko explained.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Kise asked.

"Maybe because it has done a lot of damage that they want to use it for their own benefit." Kuroko answered.

"Well they can't do it." Aomine said and both boys looked to him. "If this thing is so dangerous why would anyone ever want to release it?" but then one person came to mind. "Well, Kiyoshi would for the fun of it." He said with a painful expressed. Haizaki would never be able to control a beast this powerful.

"Well whatever it does, we'll have to wait until tonight to see what exactly is going on and try and stop them." Kise said crossing his arms. "Wouldn't this mission be suit able for B's or even the A's?" he questioned.

"You kidding, can you see the A's doing this type of mission? They wouldn't take it seriously, and don't even get me started on the B's." Aomine answered him.

"Ok, ok." Kise put his hands up in defence. "I was just a rhetorical question."

"What?!" Aomine shouted at the blonde.

Kuroko just stared at the monster thinking about his limitations. This was a completely different mission than his last and was properly trained for it. Maybe this was their training?

Night soon drew in and the trio where staking out in a nearby building. Aomine was watching from where a window should have been. There was no movement as of yet but there may be soon and Aomine was not going to take the risk. He watched with a trained eye. But he couldn't were strange people walking into the city. They were little clothed in loincloths and al sorted. They crouch walked through and humming to themselves as they walked over to the summoning circle. They had now caught Aomine's attention.

"They're the natives from a nearby forest." Aomine and then looked to Kise and Kuroko "Guy's lets go." He said and then jumped out of the window with Kise and Kuroko following. They sneakily hiding all the way up so none of them were caught by the natives. When they reached the circled all three hid behind the closest building and watched as they wall gathered in the circle. They all now began to hum and sing in sync in a strange language. The engraved circle began to glow a faint purple before brightening as the singing continued. They hands were now up in the air and began to dance.

"You were right Kuroko, they're summoning that beast." He said before the loud roar took over his voice.

The natives were getting excited over it when they heard the roar.

"No." Kuroko had suddenly realised, people like them don't summon monsters for evil. They summon them as God's sometimes even sacrificing an dead animal or live human. There was none of that. They must be trying to release a lost God. "They're not releasing it as monster for evil, they're releasing it as a God!" Kuroko said to the two.

"What?! How the hell do we defeat a God?!" Kise shouted over the loud roar. The ground began to shake violently which sent them to the floor. "What do we do?!" Kise shouted.

"If they're releasing in them one of us must be down below to stop in from resurfacing!" Aomine replied, the beat roared loudly again. "I'll get down and drown it! You guys either distract or scare the natives off while I deal with it. Should it surface we have to go all out. That includes you to Testu!" he saw Kuroko nod before nodding himself. "Let's go!" A

All three took the chance and stood up, rushing towards the natives. They stoop and hissed when they saw them running over. Aomine swiftly dodged them as they tried to grab or hit him. He successfully made it to the stairs and hastily rushed down them.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Kise smirked to the angry natives, all waiting to pounce. "I'll brighten your day." He said as he lifted his hand up in the air. A beam of light came down and forced the natives away as it disburse. With two fingers up and together, Kuroko and placed them to his head. Before saluting, frosty ice shot forwards like wind and pushed them back from him.

Aomine had reached the loud beast that was now slowly beginning to move. Aomine growled before he slammed his hands onto the floor. Water began to shot out from the floor and began to fil the cave. Kuroko kicked a native away from him before he spun round and fired a long thick shard towards a group them, upon impact the shard transformed into a group of them, sharp and at different height's, knocking them back. He then dodged a rock that was thrown at him. Kise shot many beams of light at them whilst dodging a few attacks. He dodged under and leg of kicking native, he got up and shot him away by touching his face. Kuroko stretched out his hands to the side and covered the floor with ice which made the floor slippery for the natives. By now some of them had left while others wanted to kill. However Kuroko and Kise proved too much that they abandoned the summoning and scattered.

"You have Ice Magic?" Kise asked with a smile.

"You have Light Magic?" Kuroko asked back before the chuckled at each other.

Aomine by now had almost completely covered the cave with water. The beast was moving slightly faster than usual. Aomine was now floating the water his hand stretched out to make more water. The monsters roars were now dull and quieter in water. Suddenly it moved his body with such force that the chains broke. Aomine was in shock. The beast began to surface.

Kuroko and Kise were taken aback when the ground shook again and the circle was cracking.

"W-What's going on?" Kise asked just before the ground broke and the beast crawled out of the hole, now standing before them. "No way." Kise was lost for words. "It's free." The beast roared loudly that nearly deafened them.

"Kise! Testu!" they heard the shout. They looked over to see a wet Aomine crawling out of the water. He was on his knees trying to get his breath back from the sudden shock. "I couldn't drown it, it refused to die." He said.

"Don't worry, we can take him." Kise smiled before helping the brute onto his feet.

"We need a plan of attack." Kuroko said as he came closer.

"We need to be in sync with each other, attack on after another. It's the only thing we can do for as small team." Aomine said to them and the two nodded.

The monster was on the rampage and began destroying the town even more than it already was. It roared loudly as it destroyed. It was a loose cannon. Above n a tall building. Aomine shot his hands forward as a tornado of water knocking it off its feet. The monster was not happy. Back on its feet a large bean of light flew down and hit its thick body and exploding, it roared loud in pain. A large shard of ice pierced its belly pushing it up and back. The monster then began to run.

"Oh crap, let's go!" Aomine shouted as the trio now moved to catch up.

Catching up Aomine jumped and came down with his fist out, beside him was a large version of his fist made out of water. He punched the creature down such water pressure. Kise, as fast as light was encase in the golden light and like a ping ball machine, he bounced of the buildings, zigzagging towards it and hitting it with full force of light. Kuroko slid on an ice trail he was creating before jumping up above the creature completely, he threw a hand down and thousands of ice shard rained down stopped the monster in its tracks. Now it took its time to breathe while Kuroko landed next to Kise and Aomine the roof of building above.

"Damn, this thing won't stay down!" Aomine cursed.

"What do we do?" Kise asked.

"I know, I've got a technique that will finish it." Kuroko said catching the two's attention. "I learnt it before I came here." He looked to them. "I think it will help."

"If you can, use it." Aomine said.

"Ok." Kuroko said.

The teal head breathed in before he jumped high above everything. Curling his body up before stretching his arms hand and hands parallel to each other and ice forming around them. He stretched his arms, legs and even his head back as far as they would go, ice frost covered the heavy winds. He shot his body back, arms reached out in front of him. Ice flew down to the creature making a trail, covering the floor below. Thick and heavy ice covered the area before a larger group of sharp ice shot out and pierced the beast's body from all areas. Finally the ice around shattered a scattered, cutting up the skin before the beast finally died. Kuroko breathed out before landing back on the roof with Aomine and Kise.

"Whoa, that was some surprisingly awesome skill you have there, Testu." Aomine patted the boy's back.

"AMAZING KUROKOCCHI!" Kise squealed.

"Like I said it was the only thing that I learnt before I came here." Kuroko explained.

"That's alright, you'll expand." Aomine smiled before giving him the thumbs up.

"So it looks like the end of our mission." Kise said.

"Yep, lets head back. The beast is dead and we don't need to worry about the natives. The summon circle is broken so there's no using it anymore." Aomine said. "Come on, let's get back."

Shirogane smiled at what he saw. He looked to the three people in the room. A brunette, a black haired and a red haired. The three had been summoned to the room to analysis the mission and if they should move up a rank.

"So, what do you make of Kuroko?" he asked them.

"He has a lot of potential, I can see him flying through the ranks." Said the brunette.

"I have to say, that technique was quite powerful, but I'm not convinced of that 'potential' you were talking about." Nijimura said looking to the brunette with his arms crossed. "What do you make if it Akashi?" he then looked to the red head who had his hands in his pockets.

"Kuroko will grow strong there's no doubt about that. From what I have seen from him so far I don't think D will suit him. Kuroko had proven himself worth and from what I see he'll be just fine. Kuroko has a new rank. But what intrigues me is that Ryouta has grown incredibly strong. I would recommend a promotion but also a demotion." Akashi explained.

"Demotion? Who?" the brunette asked him.

"Haizaki Shougo does not deserve to be a B, demote him C if he isn't happy then a D will just suit him even better." Akashi said.

"Yes." Shirogane considered as he leaned back stroking his chin. "He has been quite troublesome as if late. Very well, he will be demoted to C but should he complain or take revenge then a D it is." Shirogane made the final decision.

Making it back into the hall, they froze with fear. Everyone was looking at them like hawks. They weren't sure if they should walk forwards and stay put. Up above where the A's standing with Shirogane. Now something was up, they slowly moved into the centre of the room and stopped watching everyone.

What was going on?

Suddenly they all began to clap. Caught off guard, wide eyes looked around to their now happy faces. Then they looked up to the master.

"I would like to congratulate you on mission. What I have seen is truly remarkable. This is the work that is f Winter High students and my children. I am very proud. Although your mission was to stop whatever was causing the sights I never would have expected a beast frozen in time. For that you have saved thousands of lives without even realizing it. Well done my children. However, I've to come down to a disappointing note. One of you will be demoted. I know it is upsetting hear but the chosen person has been on my radar for countless days. This person will be demoted to C." he said, he could hear the shock them talking about a B going to a C. "This person is Haizaki Shougo."

"What?! After everything I have done!" the grey head boy slammed his fist on the table as he stood.

"You're attitude and behaviour is unacceptable. I will not tolerate it anymore."

"You stupid old man!"

"You may be missing the point." Akashi spoke as he leaned on the banister with his arms. "Starting fights is not our policy. If I were the Master I would have removed you personally. Accept your new rank as C, if not D is very fitting for you." He smirked. "Either way it's not news for you."

Haizaki just growled.

"On a lighter and more positive note." Shirogane spoke up. "Kuroko Testuya, after having watched you latest mission and discussing it with the A's, you are now an official C. Congratulations."

Kuroko stood in shock upon hearing this. He had jumped a rank. How did he do that?

"Whoa congrats buddy." Aomine patted him on the back.

"That's awesome, you're the same as us." Kise smiled.

Kuroko could not believe he was a C, he was no longer the new member, no longer the baby. He was stronger now. So now he will strive forwards for new goals.

Everyone drank to the celebration.


	3. Iron Hand of Fools

A tall brunette dressed in a grey tank top, back non-sleeve unzipped hoodie, blue trousers and brown shoes. Black string necklace and black sweatbands on each wrist. The teen was running franticly away from a giant robot. He comically screamed for his life as he ran away from this death trap. The robots had multiple arms in which he slammed one down and the brunette jumped to avoid it. He did this a couple more times as he ran down the forest trail.

"Why do I get the heavy load!" he shouted to himself. He looked over his shoulder to see the robot. "Alright, now I'm gonna show you why they call me; Kiyoshi Teppei the Iron Heart." He smirked. He gained a little more speed and drew further away from the robot. They came to a cliff, Kiyoshi jumped off, turned round and watched the robot follow him. Holding his left bicep his left fist was reached out towards the robot.

"Vice Claw!" he shouted as he stretched his fingers wide. His arm turned to iron and enlarged his hand when it stretched hastily towards the robot, clamped it within his grasp. Turned back round he threw the robot over his entire being and into the sea below. The robot splashed and shook the earth. Before it could get back onto its feet Kiyoshi slammed his fist down on it smashing it to pieces. "Yes." He said to himself and his hand shrunk to normal. He then suddenly realised that he was falling down to the water below. "Oh no." he said, turning and trying to fly but his body was still falling. He enlarged his iron hand and clasped the side of the cliff, sliding to a halt. He puffed out a breath of relief but then the wall he had grasped began to crumble. His grip was just too strong for it. "Oh come on." He said before he fell down and into the water. He popped out and sucked in a large amount of air. "Next time Akashi can do these missions himself." He complained.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi looked to the white sand beach far from him. He could see a male figure waving at him. A black hair boy with glasses, dressed in a green short sleeved jumped, black trousers and shoes. Kiyoshi laughed to himself before he swam over to the shore. When he could reach the seabed ne began to struggle getting out of the water. When he could find his balance he ran over to him and hugged the other male tight in his grip.

"Kiyoshi, you're all wet." The male said.

"Hyuuga.' He complained before releasing his friend. "How have you been? How's Riko?" he asked, he knew Hyuuga doesn't like t talk about his girlfriend much but she had been in a carriage collision recently, luckily she had only broken her leg and that she wasn't severely hurt.

"She's fine. Riko is at her mother's recovering." He said rubbing the back of his head. "So how about you? What were you doing over there?" Hyuuga asked him.

"Ah, I was doing someone else's mission because he threw his toys out of the pram." Kiyoshi said as he had mental images of smashing the red head. "I just had to stop the robot. The energy crystal inside of it went haywire so 'I' was sent to terminate it." Kiyoshi answered him.

"I see, I take it you have to go back to Teiko now." Hyuuga said.

"I'm afraid so. I've gotta report back but I'll stop by another time and the three of us can hang out again just like old times." Kiyoshi said with smile.

"Definitely, Riko misses you since you went Teiko. It's kinda been hard you know. We see your parents every day, they're fine but they miss their son."

"I know, if I get the time off I would but it's not fair to get a holiday while others have to work."

"I thought it was an open campus?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not allowed to leave town without permission. It's just in case that a mission crops up and if you're out of town when they need you it looks kinda bad. Every day you have to go and see if you're needed. I can ask but because of my rank I have to set an example." Kiyoshi explained.

"I understand." Hyuuga sighed. "Well you better get going them." Hyuuga smiled.

"Yeah, if you see my parents again; tell them I'm doing just fine and should come to visit soon." Kiyoshi waved before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Midorima entered the small flat he shares with Takao above a flower shop. Closing the door behind him he only had one room. The sofa can convert into a bed for the two for them. The first thing he noticed was that the bed was out and in use. A young child was currently asleep peacefully. This was Takao, a five year old child with the ability to see a wider field in his vision. Midorima took the child in when he was lost from his family. His family was murdered when he three and Midorima was sent on a mission. He found and brought the child back for treatment before living with the earth bound boy. He had walked over to the sleeping child and gently stroked his soft black locks. Takao had been feeling ill from a tummy bug and had been instructed to stay in bed until Midorima had returned. Well now he was back. Takao still looked pale. He remembered he had been gone for a few days and left Takao on his own. He knew that the florist would have kept an eye on him and made sure he ate. He gently shook Takao awake. The boy blinked before he rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Shin-chan." He said in his small voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the small child.

"My tummy still hurts." Takao quietly whined.

"Ok." Midorima placed his hand on Takao's belly, a small green light shone over the child tummy. Takao felt a bit refreshed when he felt warmth covered his stomach. "We'll give that a go. How have you been since I left?" he asked pulling his hand away.

"Lonely." Takao then cried as he wrapped his small arms around the earth user's neck and cried. Midorima placed a hand on the back of the boy's head and the other lightly rubbing his back.

"It's ok. I'm back now, everything is going to be alright." Midorima said as he shushed the child and held him tight. "When you feel better, we'll go for a walk." he said as he felt the boy nodded into the base of his neck.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill that hot headed son of a Jekyll!"<p>

Kiyoshi was stood before Shirogane shouted at the top of his lungs before he slammed his hands down on the desk. "How dare he just dump his mission on me?! Where is he?!" he shouted.

"He is currently on a mission with Nijimura. Now please calm yourself. The task was at Seirin so he must have thought that since you live there you could see family and friends. You didn't have to rush back to me and report that could have waited until later." Shirogane pointed out.

Kiyoshi's face turned blue with realization. "Oh."

"I believe that that was his intention. Shame really, you don't see that side." The master smirked.

"Anyway." Kiyoshi stood straight with a serious look. "That energy crystal couldn't have gotten out of control like that. It's a well tamed item nowadays."

"Are you so sure?" Shirogane questioned.

"Why is that?" Kiyoshi asked him.

"It depends on its age. The one you have described seemed to have been quite old. Older crystals are more prone to malfunction quicker."

"That's bad. But then, that means the robot must been of a certain age. I mean it must've been around a bit for that to happen." Kiyoshi theorized.

"Could be. That robot was only reported by the person how had created it, so it was a fairly new object. Something went wrong but I don't care now. It's over and done with." The master said. "However, I want you to do me a favour."

"Oh, what's that Master?"

"I want you to take Kuroko with you outside the town and observe his skills more. I want him to improve his skill. Now being a C he must know the boundaries and be more active in battle. You can advise him along the way but he must be stronger. If he keeps this up, he could possible the next Akashi. Stable and fun. After all he is the exact opposite." Shirogane offered.

"If that is what you want, but….why me?" Kiyoshi was a bit dumbfound by this sudden request. He didn't know Kuroko, so why is it that now that Shirogane wants him to improve?

"Nijimura is to stuck up for his own good and Akashi has already observed him. You are the only I can think of who would willing give up their time to help others."

'_Willingly?' _Kiyoshi thought. "As you wish." Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Good, get going my child." The master smiled.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi had led both him and the teal head deep into the woods nearby that had loads of clearings. He had to teach Kuroko facts and improvements. Kiyoshi wasn't sure why but it may have had something to do with Kuroko's Diamond Dust, sure it was a low power ability so far but he can also make it stronger. From what he had seen from his mission, he was impressed by the ways he can utilize it. He was quick to summon his magic when needed. Now that he had the time he could focus on Kuroko's mental status as well. He stopped in the middle of a large clearing before he turned to the smaller male and smiled.<p>

"Ok show me your skill."

"What?" Kuroko was confused. He was brought to the middle of nowhere and now he was just told to show off his skill. "I'm sorry who are you?" Kuroko asked.

Kiyoshi felt disappointed. "Come now, it's just some harmless fun."

"I really don't think I should be showing a stranger my talent."

Kiyoshi then turned serious. "Stranger? Why did you follow me then? I've been instructed by the Master to improve your skills. I'm surprised that you speak to A's like this. The other two wouldn't let you get away with it." He watched as Kuroko's face turned to shock by what he had said. "I thought so. The names Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm the Iron Heart. You're Kuroko Testuya, a newbie with a talent for Ice. Not to worry we can fix that." He then smiled. "So show me what you can do." He said.

"To be honest, Diamond Dust is the only full skill know." Kuroko rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm gonna teach you the boundaries and facts of you power so you can perform better each time." Kiyoshi smiled again. "Let's get going." He clapped.

* * *

><p>Standing on the end of a cliff looking out. Touou, a rough town with the Inter High School based in the middle of it. From what was going on was a lot of fights within the town. It looked as though the students were fighting each other and causing havoc around. Thunder was raging in the skies. However, what caught their attention was that of a large body of a well crystal machined body began to lift up above the town. Something dangerous was going on. Both Akashi and Nijimura watched with tension for what they had planned with it. It wasn't long before the robot began to run away from the town.<p>

* * *

><p>Midorima walked through the town holding small Takao's hand. The young boy was dressed in orange shorts, black jumper, white socks and black and white trainers. He was happy that he and Midorima were spending the day together. It was as if Midorima had not away for a while. Takao had wanted to get some fresh air to help feel better. He held the older boy's hand tightly as he walked. Midorima had stopped by a herbal market to pick up some more herbs for positons and for learning spells. He knew he was close to being a B but he couldn't go much further because he had to take care of Takao. He wouldn't say that Takao held him back or that he didn't like him. For a young child Takao needed the love and attention from an older person who can provide. With his pay from his recent mission with Kise he was able to take of the child. Midorima was only assigned to a 'one-day' mission so he could be with Takao and have good pay. Midorima mainly preferred the nightly assignments so he didn't have to worry because Takao was asleep. Anyway Takao had spotted a toy market nearby and wanted to go to have a look. Midorima was pulled roughly towards the market.<p>

"Oi, slow down or I'll fall on you." He said as he tried to keep up with the small boy.

When they got there Midorima picked Takao up and held him close to his side so the child was sat on his arm so he could see the toys. Takao leaned away slightly to look back and forth at the many different types of toys.

"Hey, Midorimacchi!" a happy voice from afar caught the green heads attention. He looked over to see the blonde walking up to them. "Ah and little Takaocchi too." Kise said as he lightly ruffled the child's hair.

"Kise, what do you want?" Midorima asked him.

"I was on my way out for a solo mission but I was hoping to run into Aominecchi." Kise sighed as he stood on one leg and looked away from them.

"Isn't he lazing around the house?" Midorima raised a brow.

"Nah, he wasn't home. He might be out himself actually, come to think of I haven't Kurokocchi either." Kise tapped his chin.

"None of that is relevant to me." Midorima said looking back to the child. "Have you found anything?" he asked politely. Takao nodded and pointed to a stuffed hawk. "That one." He confirmed before taking the money out of his back pocket and handed it to the marketman. He picked up the stuffed toy and gave it to the small child. Takao smiled as he held it tightly in his arms.

"You certainly have a way with kids, Midorimacchi." Kise smiled as he watched the taller man walk away with a happy child. "You change when you're around him." He said. "Well, I better get going." Kise then made his way to find a carriage that took him to his destination.

* * *

><p>"You suck."<p>

That was all Kiyoshi had to say. Kuroko looked at him with disbelief. He had tried all his methods, making objects out of ice, attacking with shard of ice and blocking Kiyoshi with his ice. He had done everything that he could and he was now tired. His was sweating slightly and his body was aching after performing so many different techniques. Right now after hearing that he felt embarrass. The looked to the brunette who was sitting a rock not far from him. Kiyoshi was sat with his legs crossed and a hand supporting his head. He had the look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry but….how in the world did you defeat that monster?" he questioned.

"What do you mean? I did like I always do. I attacked." Kuroko responded.

"I don't think solo missions are for you. Alright, show your Diamond Dust. I wanna see how powerful it really is." Kiyoshi smiled.

"What?! I could kill you." Kuroko said in shock.

"No you won't. Aim for my hand." Kiyoshi said as he slid off the rock and walked passed Kuroko.

"Seriously." He watched Kiyoshi stand far from him and enlarged his hand now made iron. "That's awesome." Kuroko said to himself when he saw the massive iron hand. He then shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist." Kuroko moved back. Before he jumped into the air and performed the technique. However when the attack happen Kiyoshi only felt a freeze. When Kuroko came back down he huffed.

"What was that? How did you kill the beast with that?"

"What's the issue now?" Kuroko asked with a hint of anger.

"It's not powerful enough to do me any damage. Just because I'm made of iron doesn't mean that you can fully attack me with that. Look, you don't glow. If you don't glow then you're not powerful. I…" he then sighed. "Look, I think you can go the distance but I'm not cut out to teach you. I can't really teach you because I know nothing. You're a different situation. The person that can teach you isn't here but I know you'll do fine." Kiyoshi walked over to the now disappointed teen and place his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure the person you're seeking will help you in tough situations." He said before walking back completely. Kuroko sighed, he felt disappointed in himself for failing one of the most powerful people before him. From what he could tell was that Kiyoshi was say 'it's no use' but then why did he become a C if his power's ere not up to standards? The main questions is when will he get stronger? As he let a small tear fall down his face.

* * *

><p>Light vanquished the evil as he killed the beasts lurking around the village in the clearing of the woods. The shadows were vanquish and everything deadly was stopped in its paths. He took the time look back on his work before smiling that he was proud of it. As fast as light he killed off more that threatened him. As he carried on his attacks he never noticed the large robot behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daiki!" she shouted at Aomine as he lounged about the sofa watching TV. She had entered the house to see him there. She was not pleased. "Have you been out at all?!" she shouted.<p>

"Huh? Of course. I've been walking round the markets. There's no job for me." Aomine said lazily.

"Well then what happened to Testuya?" she asked.

"Kiyoshi took him out somewhere." He flicked through the TV.

"What about Kise? Where's he?"

"Possible out on a mission, I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." He said. Momoi sighed before she joined the tanned male on the sofa, her head was down.

"Seeing the master, it felt a little strange. He was on edge today. As if something was very wrong. I noticed that the other two A's weren't in the town." She said.

"A missions are extremely hard, it's like signing a death wish." Aomine replied.

"No!" she looked to him. "I looked up his data and status, something very bad is going to happen." She said.

Momoi can see people's status and data on their physical and mental health and power. But using that data she can then for a plan of attack around that. So by seeing the master's status she just knew something was wrong. She couldn't shake of this uneasy feeling. She looked away from Aomine and clutched her chest. "I can't help but feel it." She said.

"Don't think about. It'll happen when it happens. He's got Nijimura and Akashi on it, what more does he need?" he questioned here.

Momoi looked to him before she smiled and dropped her hand. "You're right, with those two nothing can happen." She said looking towards the TV. "I wonder where Kise is?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Eiji Shirogane sat in his office leaning back in his chair. He was on edge and he knew that Momoi knew it. This request was a bizarre and unexpected. Never did he think that war was on his hands. When he receive the request, shock and fear where the main emotions that filled his heart and soul. When he heard it he sent out Akashi and Nijimura instantly to check out the situation. Never would he thought that Inter High would pick a fight with Winter High. The only thing they see it as is that their members are better and power fuller than them. True he had never gotten on with their master but even still, there was no real reason for a fight. Well it was their master; Katsunori Harasawa, that had informed him of his students plan. Though he didn't know who the ring leader was. He had not long after received word from Kiyoshi about Kuroko. He was disappointed that the brunette couldn't teach the teal head anything. But he still took into account that he needed someone else from train him and he could see where he was coming from. Unfortunately, now was not the time. Kuroko would just have to learn in time. That didn't stop his anxiety though. His heart was increasing with every worry. Something was going to go wrong and he knew his children would pay for it. He just couldn't put then through that.<p>

Never did he think that Touou would build a large robot and attack everything and taking down Winter High with it.

* * *

><p>The earth shook and the thuds were loud. The people of Teiko stopped and wondered what was happening. Midorima had just tucked Takao in from after taking his medicine when he heard it. He stood up from the child and walked over to the window, his eyes widened in shock. Aomine and Momoi had rushed out of the house to looking up at what had now cast a shadow over the town. Fear took them. Kuroko looked out of his balcony from the school. He gasped in shock. Murasakibara had just brought some sweets when he looked up. What had stood above them was a large robot. A big circular sphere for a torso, two arms on each side and pair of legs. It had a small rectangular head with a bug red circle in it. Midorima knew that Takao couldn't stay here. He walked back over to the dosed child. The medicine always made Takao sleepy and drowsy. He picked put the small child in his arms and looked out of the window again.<p>

"What is that?" Aomine asked as he looked up.

The robot then began to advance forwards, taking out the gate with a step. The townspeople sure panicked quickly, they all rushed round as the robot moved closer and closer towards the school.

"It's headed for the school!" Aomine rushed over the minute he knew with Momoi behind him trying to keep up. They just had to evacuate the others from there. They just had to get the master out.

Shirogane too looked out of his office window only to understand what was going on. He then bolted out of his office and to the banisters, below where the members laughing and drink.

"Everybody out!" he caught their attention. "We're under attack! Evacuate!" he shouted as he rushed down. His children soon fled when he came rushing. Outside the robot was now in front of the school. It them swung its arms around hitting and decapitating the buildings around. Midorima had jumped from the attack with Takao in his arms. He turned in mid-air and threw his hand out. The falling debris had stopped from their fall as the people below rushed out of way. Midorima hastily threw his hand to the side, as he held the small boy tighter, and the debris flew into a nearby building. He then landed beside the master.

"Midorima." The master said as the male stood.

Midorima sighed as he stood before he checked Takao over. The boy was now sleeping soundly by the medicine.

"Is he alright?" Shirogane edged closer and placed his hand on Takao's small shoulder.

"He was supposed to be sleeping." Midorima had replied.

"As long as he's ok." the master then looked to the now still robot. "Right now we have bigger issues to deal with." He said.

"What is going on?" Midorima asked the master.

"We're being attacked by Touou." Was his only reply.

"It was expected." Midorima said.

"_Hello, Winter High. You seem to be well. From what you can see I take it that you have gathered the result. You may be in the second biggest town but that does not mean you're the best."_

Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara had finally reached the others and the master. They were just glad that he was safe.

"Master!" Aomine shouted.

"Aomine." He said back.

"Oh thank god you're safe." Momoi said as she caught up.

"_I propose a match to see which one of us is the best school. Winter High vs. Inter High. I doubt you'll last. Our members are clearly the best by far. We will obliterate you."_

"What makes you think we have built these schools to see which one of us is the best?! We all do the same thing!" Shirogane shouted to them. "Why take us out?! What have we done to deserve this?!"

"_We by far have the best, without you we can have the better jobs, better pay and high respects to our names."_

"So what they want is; attention." Midorima said. "Attention to be noticed and have respect."

"How? When they live in a rough town? No one here will come to them." Aomine said.

"No, they want to be number one. True they were here before us." The master answered.

"So we took their spot?" Momoi said.

"Of course, they've never liked us since the day that we had more missions." Shirogane then looked to Kuroko who was walking up to them. "And new members." He looked back to the robot. "We have no quarrel with you! Please return to your town before we personally escort you!" he warned. The voice laughed.

"_Tell me, I understand that you consider your students as family – 'Children' – but what would you do if one of them was harmed or killed?"_

"Don't be ridiculous, you know the answer! I will obliterate you to avenge my children!"

"_You've failed."_

"I don't understand?!"

A sudden scream came through as if in pain. Aomine's heart almost stop and Shirogane was just still with shock. That voice was very clear to them.

"KISE!" Aomine roared.

To hear the blonde's sicken scream was just heart breaking. He was in pain and in danger. Shirogane couldn't think, his mind was blank. One of his child was harmed and is currently in harm's way. He couldn't let this happen. He will fight for his child. Aomine however was ready to battle. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. He jumped up into the air, ignoring Momoi shouted for him, high above before spinning down with two water trails from his outstretched foot and hastily coming down. He landed with a heavy thud and enough shockwave to knock the robot down. Amine landed beside the master.

"Oi, Master we've gotta fight back. It's the only way to save Kise." He could see the anger now building up in in his eyes. "I know, I'm pissed too but I can't leave Kise there. I'm gonna bring him back safely." Aomine said.

"Do what you must." Shirogane gritted his teethed.

Aomine shot water through the robots body that lifted it into the air as Murasakibara threw a load of wind at it. Momoi quickly looked at its data for a weakness. All of them attacked as best they could. Kuroko spun making a bow and arrow out of ice and shot it. Both Aomine and Murasakibara attacked from the air. Midorima used his free hand to command the earth to hold the feet of the robot down while they attacked. The robot got its own back. It used its arms to knock Aomine and Murasakibara out of the skies and into the buildings. Slamming them down into the floor and knock all of them down. Midorima tried his best to shield Takao from harm.

Aomine grunted as the robot then proceeded to bend over the whole school. Feet and all hands on the floor as if it was shielding the school from attacks from above. He tried to move from the buildings structure but his body was telling him to stop for a moment. All he could think about was Kise. He won't let him down. He promised he would protect the teen, well now he was going to rescue him. If he could just get inside.

Where did Kiyoshi go?

He must be helping the citizens or something.

Where the hell were the A's?

Where they on a mission at a time like this?

Nijimura

Akashi

Kiyoshi

The time is now!

"Kise, Hold on. I'm coming."

Aomine's eyes glowed with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that took a long time...<strong>

**Anyway please review! Thanx to those that had reviewed. one of the reviews that mentioned about Kuroko being used, that was a great idea. I have an idea planned for that but different from what was suggested...besides Kuroko's power is at the 'showing off' stage yet. **

**I'm currently updating my other stories to stay tuned for more...**


	4. Winter High Vs Inter High

Water slashed everywhere around the robot. He dodged shot the arms and legs. "Come on!" Aomine shouted as he attacked. From his pervious attack he lowered his body just below the waist of the robot, he spun and shot his arms out as a gust of water shot up, hastily hitting its torso. The robot still didn't budge. He landed beside Kuroko. "Damnit this thing's not gonna budge!" he was annoyed.

"We need to remove it from the school but that's gonna take a lot of force." Kuroko theorized as he held his chin.

"Kiyoshi could do it but he's not here for some reason." Midorima said.

"He's probably caking care of the citizens." Shirogane said.

"Master, what do we do?" Momoi questioned as she turned to him for help.

"The A's are not available right now, I was hoping that Kise would have some energy to attack from the inside but don't know his current condition." The master explained. "The next big thing after Iron Heart right now is…." Then the wheels in his mind clicked. "Murasakibara." He turned to the giant. "Use your air. Force the thing the up." He said with a serious look.

"Eh? I'll try but I don't think that will do any good." Murasakibara said as he lazily walked over to the robot. With his hands in his pockets.

The winds began to pick up. As he drew closer to it. Soon the winds turned into a tornado that circled them all inside, inside there was another surrounding the robot. He took his hands out of his pockets. They turned to fists and his body bent over slightly as his power got stronger. His teeth gritted and grunts seeped through. He hoped that he could lift the robot up or at least enough for the others to knock it back with their attacks. The winds grew stronger and stronger.

* * *

><p>It was dark inside. Nothing but the stone floor for comfort. His body ached with pain. Every move he made was painful. So there he was lying still on his front and his legs curled up as close as possible. His hand were chained behind his back. His body littered with cuts and bruises. Clothes ripped. They had beaten him badly. He remembered how that happened. He remember fighting off darkness in the woods and then the next thing he knew was a large robotic hand swung towards him knocking him down and out. When he awoke he was beaten for Winter High answers and their secrets. Honestly Kise didn't understand why they would do this.<p>

Why would Inter High attack them?

He didn't understand their motive or their reasoning. All he knew is that he was a captive with no way out. They had made sure to beat so much that he couldn't move for escape. All he thought about was Aomine. He thought about the day he found. The day he took him in. Kise was so pleased and happy when the tanned male held his hand for him. The hand of trust, protection and comfort. Aomine had always made sure that he was safe and warm. He made sure he was fed and watered, he also made sure fit in with everyone. Being abandoned was the worst thing Kise had experienced. He was left, chained in the orphanage because the others weren't like him. Being very young, it was hard for him because of his power. No one understood him and the orphanage treated horribly because of it. The situation he is in right now was the same as back then. Beaten and left feeling alone.

"Aominecchi." He said with a faint breath.

He really wanted him right now. He was the warmth, protection and love that he offered. His eyes slowly opened when he heard the winds getting louder and louder through the metal. He blink before lying his head on the floor. His neck was too weak to support his head.

"They must be fighting. If only I could help." Kise said quietly before he heard a hysterical laugh echoing through the walls.

* * *

><p>Everyone attacked from the ground as the winds continued. Kuroko shot his ice shards, Midorima commanded large thick roots come up through the ground and up towards the arms and help pull the robot up. Aomine stood still and commanded the water to swirl around the robot ready for the right moment. Shirogane watched with curiosity as the three attacked. Murasakibara tried his best to pick the winds up and forced it off the ground. He worked with the roots to lift the heavy metal. So far there was no movement.<p>

* * *

><p>He was pulled up to his knees by his shirt. A strong fist held him tight. Kise kept his eyes shut as his face was close to the other person.<p>

"You've been very quiet, does your body hurt." He could tell this person was grinning. "You've been a good prisoner. We've gotten the reaction that we wanted."

"Oi, don't cause any more damage. You still need him." Another male said behind them. Again Kise didn't look to see who it was but he had gathered that they were by the door. His breath was hitched. He didn't want to see who it was. He didn't want to see anyone from this place he just wanted to be with Aomine. Judging by rumbles outside they seem to be attack full force. He knew that Aomine is on his way. He knew he was coming for him. He would never leave him.

"Sure we do. He's a major tool on our side." He felt the guys face come closer to his. "You're gonna light up like a firework." The guy mocked before he shoved Kise back onto the floor. "Stay on the floor until I need you." Kise silently cried as he heard the guy walk away. The second male just smirked.

The robot wasn't budging. Nothing they were doing was helping. They were all out of ideas. Murasakibara and Midorima had to stop because their energy was draining. Aomine had released the water that tornado-ed with huge amounts of water pressure but even that didn't do anything to help. Aomine shook at the thought of not keeping his promise. He always made sure that Kise was safe and warm but now Kise needed him the most. He needed him and Aomine felt distressed over the thought of Kise hurt. He just had to get in there and save him.

"We need a strong technique to move this thing. But none of my children are strong enough now." He said, he then looked at them. Aomine seems to have a lot of energy, mainly anger. That's a thought. "Aomine!" the tanned male looked to him. "Use it, you have enough strength. Drown them." Shirogane's eyes showed rage.

Aomine breathed in and then out. "If I do I won't have enough energy for later."

"Do it now, Midorima will heal you." The master said.

Aomine closed his eyes, his body glowed are blue.

"_Tsunami Shockwave."_

A large whale's tail lifted Aomine up slowly. The skies turned dark and the sound of waves filled the air. Aomine knelt on one knee, one had n the whale's smooth tail. Water came rushing through the town behind him. When he stood straight, hand in the air, the water lifted into a large wave above the entire town. He then threw his hand down and so did the water. The wave crashed down on the robot. Waves crashing from all directions, water hitting metal. After a few minutes the water began to drown out the town leaving everything wet.

Kuroko was amazed by the power. Aomine's technique was strong. Stronger than his. He now knew what Kiyoshi had meant. He needed to glow, he needed to say the name for more power. That was something Kuroko needed to grow strong. He clenched his fists at the thought.

"_It that all you've got? For a school that's taking more demands than us that's pretty pathetic. Maybe I should remind you as to what I'm looking for."_

Kise's screams were just heart-breaking. Aomine growled lower upon hearing it. Kuroko couldn't take it either. Kise was a friend and there was no way he was going to let someone hurt them.

"Enough." Kuroko said through his gritted teeth. He walked closer, the anger radiating off him. Aomine turned to him, his eyes widened slightly by the look on Kuroko's face. "Yu can't use people like this." Kuroko's mind flashed back with When Aomine spoke of Akashi's past and the thought of Kise being hurt badly. "I will not tolerate people hurting others for their selfless game." Kuroko's eyes glowed bright. "This ends now!" Kuroko flew up high. A huge icicle was made above Kuroko. With all the anger he had he threw it down, the sharp tip fought to pierce the shaking metal.

* * *

><p>The ground Kise laid on shook uncontrollably. He was shocked by the sudden impact. Once the shaking had died the barred prison door opened to revel a black hair man in glasses dressed in black and a trench coat walked in with a smile. He knelt down to Kise, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him up. "Looks like your friends are getting impatient." He smirked. "It doesn't matter if they come. Your time is up anyways." He then chuckled.<p>

Kise gasped. "Aominecchi!"

He was rightly pulled up to his feet and shoved out of the prison. His feet tried to keep up with them but the pain was too much. The man had made sure he didn't fall by pushing him every now and then. They walked down multiple corridors before reaching a bright room. Looking round, there were engravings of symbols dotted around the floor, roof and walls. Kise wondered what they could be for. His was taken by surprise to take in the structure. In the idle of the room was a clear capsule with wires connecting to the top of the capsule and through the roof. Inside the capsule were shackles hanging from the roof. Kise's breath became shaky.

"Come on!" the man shouted as he shoved Kise closer towards it.

Kise's legs wobbled and shook with every step. As they got closer there was a red button on panel beside it. The man pushed it and the door opened. He pushed Kise inside before kicking his knees making him fall to the ground. He then bent Kise's top half over as he removed the chains. Grabbing a wrist he pulled Kise to his feet and turning him round to face him, ignoring the screams. Now that both his hands where shackled above his head the man moved out and shut the door. He then placed his hand under the panel and removed the crystal that powered it.

"You can't leave now. Your power will be what gives this robot great strength. You will light our path. You will obliterate your own home, friends and family." The man chuckled.

"You're sick." Kise said.

"Oh, but that is the beauty of it. I bid you farewell." He saluted before leaving the room laughing.

* * *

><p>Kuroko threw the icicle again with such anger. Out the end of the robot came a large man dressed in armour that was twice as big as his body. His large sword was larger than his armour. This was insane. He flew up and chopped the icicle in half. Kuroko flipped away when he struck him. He threw a ball of ice but he knocked it away. Kuroko created an ice sheet the he jumped off of towards the man. Two thick icicles where in his hand as he attacked. Sword and ice bounding off of each other. Both now on top of the robot.<p>

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked him, shaking with anger.

"Kentaro Seto of Inter High. You fight well." The slick brunette replied.

"Where is Kise?"

"Now what's the point in telling you." He chuckled.

Kentaro flew forwards and Kuroko blocked with his icicle. He moved the both their hands and weapons to the side before forcing them back to release. Kuroko's arms now behind him and his head back as a large icicle shot up from where the man was standing pushing him up high into the sky. He cut it down at a certain him before he landed down slamming his sword into the metal. Kuroko had flipped back. Both locked in a epic battle of icicle vs. swords. Kuroko finally got the chance to kick him away before slamming both his hands down. Ice trailed from his hands and up to the armoured knight, encasing him in ice before it shattered knocking him back. Kuroko flew forwards to slash him with his icicle, Kentaro moved to the side and grabbed his free wrist. Kuroko grunted and the pull back before he landed on his knees. His heartbeat raced and his lungs gasped for air. He held his shoulder and hung his head. Eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritting together.

"Man you're good. I've never seen anyone who uses Ice like you do, kid." Kentaro said. "Maybe the boss will be interested in you too." He sniggered.

"B-Boss?" Kuroko questioned.

"Imayoshi Shoichi. He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"'Good head' or just twisted." Kuroko said but he felt his arm twist suddenly, he groaned slightly.

"It's a good job it's him and not Hanamiya Makoto, he would have killed you by now." He then raised his sword above his head. "But death couldn't have come any quicker for you." He then pulled his sword down. Kuroko knew it was all over.

"Testu!"

He heard Aomine shouted for him. He could hear the others protesting and shouting for him. He had failed. He had failed Kise, his friends and new family. But more importantly, he had failed himself. He wasn't strong enough to protect people. He but his lip and let a tear of sadness fall. He did his best and wasn't in the school long but now it was all over.

Why was Akashi's face appearing in his mind?

It wasn't like they were friends. He mentored him on a mission but they never spoke after that. Why was he craving for the red head? Was it because of the comfort of when he was first around him? Or was it the fire that dwelled within in.

He braced himself for the finishing blow.

A fiery explosion happened just to the side of them. A spinning trail of fire came down between the two. Kentaro was sent flying back while Kuroko landed on his hands. Kuroko gasped for air. Heat, the warmth around him was very familiar. Slowly he turned his. Icy blue eyes widened. Behind him on one knee facing the side of him was that familiar red head. Akashi. His eyes were not on him, no, his eyes stared at the larger male that had tried to kill Kuroko. The fire teen slowly rose and turned to face the large man placing his hands in his pockets. Kentaro scowled at him as he got up onto his feet.

"You! You interrupted my victory." Kentaro picked up his sword and readied himself.

Akashi closed his eyes. "Killing a person who fights for what they believe in is not victory, but coward-ness." Akashi shot one of his hands into the air and within seconds fire rose from the metal and covered the top in fire. Kentaro jumped off the robot and stayed floating in middle air looking down.

"This guy is dangerous." He said to himself.

Akashi, however, knew that Kuroko had to get down somehow. He had to touch him. He hated physical contact but the kid wasn't going to use his magic now. He was weak from the battle. He turned slightly to the teal head and looked down on him. Kuroko turned on his knees. Within seconds Akashi had picked him up and flew off of the robot with his fire around his feet.

"Wait, Kise is inside." Kuroko said before he went silent as he now realized how close his face was to the red heads. Looking up this close he was dashing and handsome. Kuroko was stuck for words.

"Ryouta? Got himself caught, did he?" Akashi smirked.

"You know, it's really annoying when you do that." Kuroko said tightening his hands on the back of the red head's shirt.

"If it annoys you then don't look at me." He said before landing on the floor and releasing Kuroko instantly. He stood up and placed his hands in his pocket.

The robot then began to stand. Two black trails of darkness smacked the robot left and right making it stumble. "Don't nick all the fun, Akashi." Appearing on the building to Akashi's left was Nijimura before a cloud of darkness encircled the robot making it disorientated and confused. Shots of darkness began to hit it before an Iron Hand shot through and punched it to the floor.

"Come on, you guys always beat me to the punch." Kiyoshi smiled as he landed beside Akashi before Nijimura jumped down between the two.

"The A's!" Momoi shouted with happiness, the crowd of students were happy and cheering now they had the upper hand.

The robot finally got back onto its feet. On the torso a seal formed in the middle. A large one. Before they knew it the robot widened its legs and began to fire. A bright light was forming on the seal, it grew bright and brighter. No one could hear Kise scream with pain as his power was being drained. A huge beam of light fired and the buildings in range where destroyed instantly.

"That's bad." Kiyoshi said as he looked to there the buildings us to be.

"How have they done that?" Nijimura asked.

"I neglected to tell you that they are using Ryouta's power." All eyes were on him.

"What?!" Both Kiyoshi and Nijimura asked.

"I was told by Kuroko that Ryouta was abducted so they must be using his power to fire it up." Akashi answered as he turned away from them.

"Is that what they're doing?!" Amine shouted as he walked over to the red head.

"I believe so." Akashi answered him as he watched Aomine's now shaking eyes before he looked to the robot.

"They can't."

"They have, hear me the first time." Akashi said.

"Brother's a brother. Let's get him out of there." Kiyoshi said as he smiled to Aomine.

"You've all done enough, it's our turn now." Nijimura smirked as he looked from the crowd to the robot.

All three were ready to go, all three had enough fire power.

"Let's do this in sync, you two attack from above while I handle the ground." Kiyoshi said earning a nodded from both of them.

"Lets go!" Nijimura shouted before he and Akashi took to the skies.

Using a trail of darkness he used it as a whip. Nijimura slashed the darkness down on the metal before Akashi threw a fireball at it. Kiyoshi used his hand to hold back the arms that threatened to harm his comrades. They were simple attacks but they stopped, Kentaro tried his hand, and landed on the ground before it. Nijimura grunted as he stood up.

"Ok, we need to get him out of the way and create a gateway for Aomine." He said. He then turned to Akashi. "You're fast and light, think you can take him down?"

"Don't question my talent." Akashi snarled with annoyance.

"Atta boy." He then turned to Aomine. "Oi Aomine, Akashi's gonna clear a path and get you in. follow his order and go when he says." He watched the tanned male nod and the looked to the ready head. "Off you go." He smiled. "Try to light the town on fire."

"I'll light you on fire." Akashi mumbled as he took a few steps away from them.

"Come on! When will you sissy's stop talking and start fighting! Or do you not care what happens to you little friend!"

Aomine was on the verge of knocking him out. "I'll kill him!" but he was held back by Kuroko ad Momoi before being calmed down.

"Ryouta is a strong character." His appraisal had earned a few confusion. "He's the strongest in his field, though that is something you know nothing about." They couldn't believe that Akashi was praising someone, this was unheard of to most. "You will die should he be harmed in anyway." An angry glint appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, you think you can take me!" Kentaro laughed. "Don't joke!"

"I wasn't joking," Akashi said through gritted teeth. "Sadly for you, this is the end of your journey."

Kentaro stopped laughing to look at the red head. His eyes widened in fear. Not even milliseconds and Akashi had slammed his fiery fist into his armoured waist, the breath was stolen from his body. "I'm not someone to take lightly." Kentaro was then shot off of his fist, Akashi stayed afloat by his fire. Kentaro was spinning around before coming to a halt. He shook his head before he came down with his sword to swing. Akashi side moved, smirked at his failed attempt. Be flew his arm over his head and shot a fire ball at him, hitting his back. He clicked his tongue. Kentaro turned and swung again, he tried to stab Akashi but he ached his back narrowly missing the thick blade. Kentaro retract and went again. Akashi swing his hand round and a shield of fire followed. The blade sparked with impact. Akashi placed his foot on the waist of the armour before he exploded off of the shield of metal. Kentaro violently hit the floor. Snapping himself he rolled out of the way as Akashi landed heavily where he could have been on one knee.

Standing straight Kentaro swung for him with his sword. Akashi side stepped as he grabbed the handled of the sword and pulled it out for the Kentaro's hand and sent it flipping into a wall. Akashi knees his head from the previous move before turning round and kicking his stomach away from him. Kentaro halted his slid as he held his now bleeding face. Both eyes stare angrily at each other. Both rushed towards each other, fast punches and kicks before Kentaro retreated to the roof of a building and then Akashi followed. Akashi zoom over, fire taking over his fist as he went to punch. Kentaro grabbed his wrist and smirked.

"Out of moves?" he mocked.

"Never." Akashi smirked.

His free hand covered in fire shot across Kentaro's face by its palm. His now free hand he took his face again. Akashi gave him no time to react. A hand striking his chest and then collarbone. He stretched his arm out and slammed the side of it off of Kentaro's face and to finish knocking back with his elbow. All within seconds. No one couldn't believe that Akashi gave him no time to recover it was just one after another. Kentaro only had time to look up before Akashi's shoe took his face. Kentaro thought that this was enough and with the chance he took he grabbed Akashi's neck. Akashi hated contact. He scissor kicked his head which had released him. The large man turned round and clicked his fingers for his weapon. The sword popped back into his hand and went to strike. Akashi flipped over him, he followed him with sword until Akashi landed with one foot holding the large sword down and his hands back in his pockets. Akashi smirked at the work he had done. Kentaro was now covered in bruises.

"You're better than that other kid. No one had ever managed to attack me like you have. You've got guts to get this far in the game." Kentaro grin, his body was deprived of air.

"You think I'm trying?" Akashi raised a brow. "Worthlings like you do not deserve the power I have. I do not waist my talent on you."

"At least you're honest. You're rare one to come by. I've not had this fun in years."

"Don't get carried away."

"Cocky bastard." Kentaro smirked.

He lifted his sword up, Akashi pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran along the blade and then jumped off of the metal shoulder which had pushed him into the ground. Akashi rocketed to the robot to look for a door of some sorts. "I don't see one, guess I'll have to make on." He pulled back slightly and reached his hand towards it and fire came out and scorched a small part of the robot. He quickly took note of Kentaro hastily making his way up. Akashi placed his feet on the weakened metal before heavily pushing himself off, breaking it and before Kentaro could stab him. He looked behind him to see Akashi looking back at him. Kentaro roared with anger as he flew down to the Akashi. Dodging Akashi pushed him down further with his foot as he moved up slightly. Akashi breathed in arching his back before he breathed out fire, fire that hastily rocketed towards Kentaro, burning him and his screams were Akashi's victory. Kentaro was finally down.

Kuroko stood amazed by the way Akashi had used his power. It was extraordinary. What he had seen was how he wanted to utilize his. He wanted to be just like Akashi. The strength, the power and the glory of having such a skill.

"Daiki!" Akashi shouted down.

"Get yourself up there kid." Kiyoshi said as he used his hand to fly Aomine up towards Akashi.

The two passed on the way up, their eyes connecting like magnets.

"Bring him back safely." Akashi said.

"I plan to." Aomine replied as he rocket towards the hole Akashi had made.

Akashi flew down to where Kentaro had fallen, picking up his abandoned sword and walked over towards the fallen knight. He stood over him holding the blade above his forehead. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you. It's a lot harder to do that." Akashi said. "But like I said, if Ryouta is harmed anyway I will kill you." He then stabbed the sword inches away from the man's head. "Don't force my hand." Akashi warned before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Once inside Aomine rushed through all the corridors and shoot water at anyone who can near him. His anger growing as he ran through. Finally had had reached the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. Kise barely able to stand, beaten and worn and being held up by shackles.<p>

"KISE!" he shouted, the blonde didn't respond. He rushed over towards the capsule instantly and looked round for something to open it with. He took note of the panel and checked it. Damn! Someone had taken out the crystal so he couldn't open it. He looked back to the turned blonde and then tapped the glass. "Kise." Aomine said again, this time he saw the blonde flinch. Kise slowly opened his eyes, his sight was slightly blurry but he could faintly hear his name being called. When his sight cleared his eye widened before water filled them.

"A-Aominecchi." He said faintly.

"It's ok Kise, I'll get you out." Aomine said as he looked around again before looking at the blonde. "This time, I'll protect you like I should. Like I promised. Everyone's waiting for you. We'll go home together." Aomine then smiled to the tired teen. Kise slightly smiled back as a tear fell.

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

A voice from behind had caught their attention. Aomine looked back to see the man dressed in black bouncing crystal in his hand as if mocking them.

"Who are you?" Aomine growled as he turned round to face him.

"You can call me Imayoshi, and this…" he mocked them with the crystal. "….this is the item that opens the door." Aomine scowled at him.

He just had to get Kise out, he had to protect him. Seeing that crystal is making him more angry. That was the one thing that was stopping him from granting Kise his freedom. Imayoshi was cunning and clever, he knew the result, and he knew that someone was going to come for the blonde. Taking the crystal was the obstacle.

He grinned. "If you want to save your beloved, try and take this from me." He chuckled.

Aomine scowled at the grinning brat, Imayoshi was just starting his plan and poor Kise just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Aomine was going to full fill his promise.


	5. Keeping The Promise To The One You Love

The capsule grew bright, blending Kise in. All Aomine heard was his screams. Aomine turned to see nothing but light. His heart raced. The robot must be firing and it's using Kise to do it. Soon the light began to fade, Kise's screams die down and catches his breaths. Aomine's eyes looked at him worryingly before looking back to Imayoshi.

"You snake, how dare you use someone else's powers for your own use. Kise is not a tool!" Amine shouted to him. "Release him this instant!"

Sudden vibrations and shakes almost took Aomine off of his feet.

"Seems like you little fire friend is getting impatient." Imayoshi said with curiosity.

"Forget him! Your fight is with me!" Aomine growled. Water trails began to spiral around him. "No one harms Kise on my watch!" Aomine readied himself.

'_Aominecchi.' _Kise said in his mind.

"Oh, you're challenging me." He smirked.

Aomine throw his arms diagonally and water slashed its way over to the smirking man.

Ice exploded off of the robot. Kuroko panted and his hands were on his knees. Akashi hand landed beside him with an amused look on his face as he stared at the exhausted teen. He held his hand out to the robot. Fire trailed from his hand and up to explode on the large metal.

"That failed." Akashi said with no feeling in his voice.

"We need to get the robot on its feet." Nijimura said as he approached Akashi.

Akashi nodded before looking at Kiyoshi. "Use your hand and lift it underneath."

"It won't work." Kiyoshi replied.

"You never know until you try." Akashi said giving him a hard stare.

Kiyoshi gulped before he enlarged his hand. He walked over to the robot and took a firm grasp on its belly and then tried to lift it. He gritted his teeth hard as he push with all his might. The robot wasn't flinching in anyway. The Iron Heart wasn't enough

Aomine rolled harshly on the ground from the last attack. His body now bruised and battered. He slowly got into his hands and knees. Imayoshi was strong. Too strong. His cunning mind tricks give him the upper hand. He could predict every move Aomine made before he even thought of it. He just couldn't block out the mind reading. He breathed in as much as he could. His eyes wondered over to the tired blonde. Kise's face was filled with pain, his body breathing in more air. This robot was not only demanding Kise's power to fire, it was also demanding to use it to power it up. Right now, Kise's body was being drained of energy. He then looked to the man who had not broken a sweat at all.

"You see, there's nothing you can do to stop me. I can read it before you even make it." Imayoshi smirked. "Give up your attempts to save you friend, you can't save him at this rate. Not that I have expected you to make it this far."

"D-Don't…..hurt….Aominecchi…..I will kill you." Kise finally looked at the man with an angry stare.

"How? You can't exactly move yourself. Why should I let him live? He's nothing special and you are worth nothing. Not even the dirt on the bottom of my shoes."

Aomine's ear perked up.

"You should be silent. Once all your power has gone, you be nothing but an empty shell. You'll be abandoned and left for dead."

A tear fell from Kise's face as the memories came back.

"Shut up." Aomine said darkly, his eyes were shadowed but the anger on his face was visible. Kise gasped as he looked to his saviour. Imayoshi was just grinning away. "No one speaks to Kise like that. Not in front of me." He looked up at Imayoshi. "I will end it here. There are others outside waiting for you. You won't get passed them. But then again, you won't get passed me." Aomine got up onto his feet. "I will find a way to stop your cheap tricks and free Kise!" he shouted before rushing over with a fist full of water.

The robot was not moving. Kiyoshi had stopped before he had broken his hand. They couldn't do anything. The A's were not going to waste their energy on something that wasn't going to budge. Kuroko, however, was not going to give up so easily. He straightened himself up and analgised the situation. Akashi watched him with a curious eye. Metal expands in heat but hardens in ice. He had thought that is he and Akashi attacked one after another with a full body attack then the joints of the robot with break. But then again the school was directly underneath so that wasn't going to work. Then a though came to him. What if he covered the school in ice and then forced the ice to remove the robot. Diamond Dust would destroy the school so something less powerful than that….

"What are you thinking, Kuroko?"

Kuroko gasped and turned to see Akashi standing beside him, hands in his pockets and his eyes on the robot.

"O-Oh, I was thinking about forcing it up with my Ice Magic. If I can cover the school and then force it upwards then the forced off the ice would push it up." Kuroko explained.

"Should it fall…?"

"I will cover it with ice. That way Aomine can do his job without the thought of the robot activating."

"Strong analogy. Can you pull it off?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kuroko looked away slightly, his face was red by Akashi's words. Akashi seems to be talking him through everything, but the fact that Kuroko was using his knowledge that he learned from Akashi earned him the appraisal Akashi had responded with.

"If you think you can do it, don't wait."

"Ok." Kuroko nodded before running over to the robot as Akashi looked to the master and smiled.

Kuroko ran straight into the school and slide to a stop in the first hall. He huffed before he held his hands in front of his chest. Frost filled the air and began to swirl and dance. Soon thin sheets of ice began to cover every inch of the school. The thin sheets began to thicken more and more. Everything began to look like the Snow Queen's castle. Kuroko threw his hand up hastily. A mountain of shot up, the tip of the iceberg pushing forcibly on the metal. Kuroko battled with the obstacle. His tired body was wanting to give out but he wasn't going to let it. He was going to impress those around, his friends. He was going to impress Akashi.

Ever since he met the red head he always thought that he was expecting something big of him. Something beyond his expectations. Akashi had been kind yet slightly harsh on Kuroko, but Kuroko understood and delivered what he Akashi had asked of him. Akashi had let Kuroko venture out and use his skills. He had let him theorized his own analysis before advising his errors.

It climaxed. It pushed. A large spike of ice had forced its way out. The robot fell back. Up on its feet and then stumbling to fall back.

"Oh no you don't. Not with my friends in there!" Kuroko shouted as he slid up a trail of ice.

He circled around the spike as he got to the top he jumped off high above the robot. His arms and legs bent back over his head, back arched. A large blue light was forming in his hands. His body began to come down.

"This will ensure that you don't ever move again!" he shouted before swinging his arms and legs back round. The blue light burst into a harsh snow storm down onto the robot. The storm was that strong that its excess frost took most of the town and covering the warn sun. People were shielding their bodies from the attack. The cold winds soon died down and the sun began to shine and immediately warm the town. Their eyes in complete shock. The robot was standing but what it was standing in was amazing. Ice, a beautiful wall of ice with frosty icicles gleaming off it. Almost as if it were a cliff. Akashi was truly impressed. Kuroko had a lot of potential. He smirked to himself knowing this could get interesting.

A huge vibration erupted throughout the inside of the robot. Kise was through around in the capsule while Aomine and Imayoshi tried to maintain their balance. Aomine took his chance he rushed up and slashed Imayoshi with his water. Imayoshi fell to the ground. The crystal fell from his grasp. Aomine seized it before Imayoshi had the chance to take it. He instantly ran over to Kise and placed the item in the panel.

"Aominecchi."

"What Kise?" Aomine asked worriedly as he looked to the exhausted blonde.

"Remember what Akashicchi said to you?" Kise answered.

"Huh?"

"When we trained with him, he told us something valuable. Like when we though he could see our moves." Kise smiled slightly, Realization had hit Aomine like a rock.

_Aomine and Kise where both on the floor panting and sweating. They had fought Akashi two-on-one but the guy still beat them. His fire power must be stronger than they thought. Aomine hated losing and this made him want to fight even more but Kise had stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder._

"_Oi! How can you be that strong?! It's two-on-one!" Aomine shouted as he wanted to punch the smaller teen._

"_Yeah, are you seeing our moves?" Kise asked._

"_No." Akashi turned to look at the two. "Maybe but I don't really need to. It's hard for me to use it." He said as he placed a hand on his patched eye. "Seeing the future and reading minds are the same thing. Once you know a trick to it then there's issue."_

"_What trick is that Akashicchi?" Kise asked as he released a now calm Aomine._

"_It's obvious in the name; 'Reading', 'Seeing'. You can trick the eye. By tricking the eye you need to be one step faster than eye can see. Speed is the issue for the eyes, however, reading is a little more different and much harder to stop. To stop it you need a clear head but you also need to trick or block out your enemy. It takes a lot of power and energy to do that. Let your power to the thinking for you."_

"Power do the thinking for you…" Aomine said to himself and Kise smiled. Aomine shook his head and grabbed the shackles when the door opened. He pulled down on them hard because he could undo them by hand. The minute Kise's hands were free he instantly dropped to the floor on his knees. Aomine knelt down and held Kise in a tight embrace. Kise was in shock, he had missed this contact and wanted it so badly. He clasped his tightly back as a tear fell down his face. "Kise." Aomine breathed out.

"Aominecchi."

"Let's deal with this guy and then we can go home." He felt Kise nod against him.

Aomine nodded before releasing the blonde and turning against Imayoshi, who was now back up on his feet.

"Should have seen that one coming." Imayoshi said to himself with a small grin on his face. "I admire your skill Aomine. However, you're not going to leave here alive."

"You, you attack our town, abducted and harmed Kise and now you think you're gonna win. Not on my watch pal!" Aomine growled.

"Ha, game, set and match." Imayoshi said to him.

He grinned as he let his magic do the trick. His mind peered into Aomine's. His movements began to show. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Suddenly his movements began to fade. Imayoshi was taken aback by this. All he could see now were the waves of the sea. The minute he blinked, the minute waves came crashing in around him. Left and right. All different directions. He was throw and tossed around. Finally a wave crashed down on him. Stuck on the floor he slowly gets up on his feet. As soon as he looks up, a bright beam of light comes rocketing his way. He was thrown back into the wall behind him. He quickly straightened to look around. Water and Light, both elements were now working together to attack from all round him. Kise lands just in front of him with dark look on his face.

"Use me for your own selfish gain? I think not." He then smiled. "I'll brighten your day." And as fast as light he shot up and out of the robot, breaking his way through. His light surrounded him like an angle. His comrades below look up to see him.

"_Heaven's Gate!"_

Kise moved his body like an angel and behind him were two large wings that could surround the town. The wings pulled back behind him as he lifted his hands into the air before throwing them down on the icy robot. The wings flapped down, fanning out as his hands were down. They began to glow bright until the whole town was covered in white light. Within minutes the light began to fade and the robot had vanished. It was as if it were a magic trick. All that was left was Imayoshi's unconscious body lying on the floor.

"Whoa." Kiyoshi said to himself as he looked up at the angel with large wings.

"He defiantly deserves the B rank." Nijimura said with a smile.

Kise felt his body tire. He used too much energy and now he needed huge amounts of rest. The wings faded and his body began to fall hastily to the floor. Luckily for him the water came to calm him of his fears.

Aomine walked over to the master, holding Kise firmly in his protective arms. Kise was tired and everyone could see that. The master smiled at him. "You've done well, Aomine." Shirogane said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get him someplace to rest." He winked.

"I'm thinking the same think." Aomine smiled. He then turned round to see Akashi. He slowly approached the red head whose attention was drawn elsewhere. He took note that Akashi was staring at an exhausted Kuroko kneeling in front of him. "Akashi?" he asked and the red head looked to him with now words. "Think you can burn these shackles off of his wrists?" he watched as the red head took one of Kise's wrists and began to burn the metal. Once they were off Aomine had thanked him before turning to leave.

Akashi however turned back to stare at Kuroko's panting back. "You have a lot of work to do. I'm impressed so far but I know you can raise the bar." Akashi spoke seeing Kuroko flinch at first by the sudden sound of his voice. "However, you will have to something about your lack of energy."

"Akashi is talking to me more than usual." Kuroko said to himself.

"I've barely spoken to you. I'm advising you on your standards and how you can improve to become a B or even an A for that matter." Akashi spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"An A?" Kuroko look back to Akashi.

"I believe you have the potential to pull it off. What you have done today certainly shows what you are capable of. Be careful not to become unstable because there's no going back." Kuroko's eyes widened as he remembered Aomine talking about him.

"By the way, how does magic become unstable anyway?" Kuroko asked only now he wished he never said it at all. Akashi's stare was of an animal ready to kill.

"A question I will not answer." Akashi said as he turned to leave.

'_He hates me now.'_ Kuroko thought with a dying look on his face, body shaking.

"Alright everybody!" Shirogane addressed them. "Let's get this place cleaned up. Take our enemy to the isolation room!" his children did as ordered.

Midorima sighed with relief. He then felt a twitch in his arms. He looked down to see Takao slowly waking up. He slept through that!

"Takao, how do you feel?" Midorima asked the sleepy child.

"I think the medicine did something." Takao replied rubbing his eyes. Midorima nodded.

"Good. I'm afraid we can't go home just yet. I'll leave you at the school until preparations are done." He said and the child nodded. He then gave Takao to another member before joining into help with the rebuilding. He used his Earth Magic to rebuild the structure of houses and foot paths.

The sun shone in through the window of the infirmary. Kise laid before him covered in bandages. Aomine sat beside him holding his hand. What he saw before him was very similar to that of the past. He never wanted to see Kise hurt again. For the remainder of the day he stayed with Kise.

When Kise had healed and back on his feet the school through a party. With the town rebuilt and Imayoshi in isolation along with fellow Kentaro, the can now put themselves at ease and have fun. Most were drunk or getting there. Kuroko however needed a breather from the atmosphere. He walked out of the school. The minute he opened the door his eyes spotted a lonely red head sitting on the steps. He seemed to be looking up at the stars within the skies. Kuroko tilted his head before going over to the red head and sitting beside him.

"Everyone's inside you know." He smiled slightly.

"I've gathered." Akashi said without moving.

Kuroko took in a breath. He wasn't sure what to say to him. He wasn't the easiest of people to talk to.

"I…umm…" Kuroko was stuck for words. Akashi looked to him.

"What are you trying to say?" the red head raised a brow.

"I…"

"You what?" Akashi pushed slightly.

Kuroko's face grew red. He was sure if it was because he just embarrass himself or if it was something to do with his handsome charm. He immediately looked away from Akashi.

"I…I liked your fighting style." Kuroko blurted out.

Akashi was taken aback slightly.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say."

"It's just a battle." Akashi shrugged off.

Kuroko however looked back to him, one red eye staring into his ice blue ones. "Kiyoshi said that he couldn't train me because he couldn't see my style."

"Kiyoshi can't detect new skill if it slapped him in the face." Akashi said looking away from Kuroko and closing his eyes.

"Teach me?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

"No way." Akashi replied looking directly back at him.

"Why not?" Kuroko asked with a determined looking on his face. "Give me your best excuse." He egged him on in some sort of way but Akashi didn't take the bait.

"I won't teach you and that's that." He said and crossed his arms.

"You know, I've heard that my style could be the same as yours. My power is the complete opposite to yours and when Kiyoshi was training me he was kind of hinting about you." Kuroko said moving closer to the red head. Akashi immediately moved back by the sudden closeness. "I'm getting really tired of people saying that I have great potential and that I can move up the ranks, but no one has taught me anything since I've been here. A few days and no one showed me the ropes. I find that very rude." He said as he leaned closer to a cornered Akashi. Akashi couldn't stand the tight space. He stood up and took a steps away from Kuroko. He couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Why do you do that?" Kuroko asked innocently.

Akashi didn't look back at him nor did he move.

"Whenever you're too close to someone, you instantly move away. It just like when you immediately dropped when getting off of the robot. Why is that, Akashi?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Akashi replied with a growl.

"Why don't you open up to people? You've been very rude lately." Kuroko then breathed in, knowing he was playing with fire. "Is it because of your past?"

That was it. Akashi turned round to him, body encased in fire. His face was angered and he looked ready to do harm. "What do you know about me?!" he said through gritted teeth.

Kuroko knew he shouldn't say that Aomine knew and that he told him. Kuroko felt himself shake slightly. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He had angered him but it was ok. Kuroko found it ok. There was something about Akashi's fire that made him feel comfortable. He didn't understand it. But what he did know was that Akashi needed a shoulder to cry on, a friend. Kuroko was willing to do that if it made them both happy. Kuroko opened his eyes. His body filled with calmness and warmth. He held his hand out to Akashi, a snowy frost floated around it.

"Akashi, whatever happened you have to forget. You have to move on and be free. Dwelling on it won't help you." Kuroko said.

"What do you know?!" Akashi shouted at him.

"Nothing! This is my own assumption. Whatever happened, it's ok to let go." Kuroko assured.

"You know nothing about me. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Like you? Anything that is say or go wrong you're quick to jump up and attack."

"I'm just protecting myself."

"From what?" Kuroko questioned as he stood up.

"Everyone!" Akashi shouted and his fire rushed towards Kuroko.

Kuroko knitted his brows together and released the snowy frost, so strong that it froze his fire. Akashi was stunned by what he had done. Kuroko wasn't that skilled yet. His eyes scanned the orange crystal. Ice that froze the flames.

"How did you do that?" Akashi questioned.

"My powers grow strong my threatened or to save a friend." Kuroko replied. "For instance, I can do this." Kuroko threw his hands at Akashi. Surrounding him was ice and fire. He could feel the heat of his own flames and the coldness of Kuroko's ice. A blue fire was what surrounded Akashi's body. He looked around it in confusion.

Did Kuroko combined their powers together?

The blue flames dispersed and Akashi was left in shock as he stared at Kuroko. There were no words to describe what he had just experienced. This was nothing he had seen. Looking back at him, Kuroko smirked.

"That was something I learnt from my grandmother. My powers are a mess and I need someone to put me on the right path. I will ask again, Akashi will you teach me?"

"Damn straight you need sorting out. Ok fine. I'll teach you your technique."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you so much Akashi." He then left and entered back into the school.

"Kuroko Testuya has Fusion Magic." Akashi said to himself to believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohh the plot thickens...!<strong>

**Plz keep the reviews coming because we're gonna see a lot more from Kuroko.**

**Truth be told, I had a review come through saying that someone would be after Kuroko because he had an ice/crystal heart...not a bad idea and it was a very good suggestion. Honestly, (spoiler) someone will happen in that sort of direction but I'm not giving it away. You'll have to read to find that out :D**

**A big thank you to person who reviewed/suggested that, your idea has been noted and highly appreciated :D**

**Keep reviewing!**


	6. Training For A Solo

_Laughter of men and women echoed throughout the stone walled chamber. Child cries followed. A small child held down to the floor, wrists shackled. Multiple hands touching his small body, marks and bruises married his skin, and his excited body disobeyed his command. The strong smell of alcohol filled the air. The frightened child couldn't free his body. Scary faces and posh men and women coming into his prison chamber and taking advantage and commanding him. The child could on shiver in shock and cry in pain. He had been here a year. This child was six years old._

Akashi gasped as he stood up hastily. His body sweating but cooling against the cold air of the night. He was stood on top of the school overlooking the town. He was thinking back to Kuroko's strange ability when his sudden memorise triggered. He placed a hand on his head before he shook it. He wasn't asleep to have them. Kuroko's words must have triggered his sealed memorise. Something he did not want to remember anymore. He was free. The master had freed him the day they met. Although Akashi was temporally half blind at the time. A small smile come upon his face as he remembered the warm embrace he got from the man. It was an embrace he was familiar with but he just couldn't think why.

Why was it so familiar?

"_Seijuro."_

The sound of his name echoed throughout the wind. Akashi immediately looked back behind him. He thought someone had said his name from behind. It was a strong male's voice. A voice he didn't know. But the authority of it was very familiar in his mind.

* * *

><p>Moans and groans echoed throughout the hall. Teens waking up from their drunken states. Most held their heads trying to recall anything of last night. Aomine was sat with Kise at a table rubbing their heads. The pain hurt and all their bellies were screaming for so hot greasy food. It was all they could think about.<p>

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for something hot and greasy." Aomine grumbled.

"Ah, don't say such things." Kise replied.

Aomine then looked to the blonde and the reached out to hold his free hand that was lying on the table.

"You really are ok?" he asked him with worried eyes.

"Aominecchi I'm fine." Kise smiled. "By the way I never got to thank you for yesterday."

Aomine held up his hand to the blonde. "It's nothing. I was keeping my promise to you. I won't let it happen again." Aomine said.

"You're so adorable when you say that." Kise smiled again.

"Anything to keep you safe." He replied.

Kise just smiled at him with a warm look to his face.

Kuroko had walked out of his accommodation and ready for a morning walk before finding Akashi to train with him. He was quite happy that Akashi had agreed to train his skills and help him develop more on the battlefield. He smiled to himself as he turned to leave.

"Kuroko." Kuroko turned to the source of the voice. Standing before him was Master Shirogane.

"Master, good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." He nodded. "I wanted to ask you something if that is ok with you?"

Kuroko nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"I was debating about sending you on a small solo mission later this afternoon. If it's not too much trouble." The master said.

"Well, I'm having a training session with Akashi soon but I don't think I'm ready for this kind of thing yet." Kuroko admitted and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing major and can be put off to a later date." Shirogane ended. "However, I'm surprised that Akashi had agreed to train you. Many have asked him but he refused. I wonder why he said yes."

"_Because I forced him to." _Kuroko thought as he smiled to the master. "I don't know. Change of heart maybe."

"Akashi's not like that. Oh well, if he's ok with it. Don't worry about the mission, like it said, it can be postponed until you are ready." Shirogane said before he turned to leave.

"A solo mission? Does he think I'm ready for that?" Kuroko questioned to himself. "Oh well, if it's postponed its fine. I suppose I better go. Akashi hates to wait." Kuroko moved his way towards the door of the school.

* * *

><p>It was dimly lit. Stone corridors and barred doors. Shirogane stood halfway down and staring into one of the doors seeing their prisoner. Imayoshi was chained by his wrists and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He had a smirk on his face when saw the master come into his view. Shirogane was not pleased.<p>

"So tell me, tell me why you attacked our home and abducted one of my children? Who put you up to this because your master didn't approve." Shirogane questioned.

"Ha, you're quite right. Our Master didn't plan this. I and Kentaro have acted on our own." Imayoshi smiled.

"So you came up with plan all on your own. I'm impressed."

"No, someone tipped us off. Someone who is far more cunning than I am. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed. No, but he's too clever to let it slip."

"What are you talking about?" Shirogane raised a brow. "Are you saying one of my children has betrayal thoughts?"

"I'm going to leave you guessing."

"Imayoshi!" Shirogane hissed.

"It was his idea to build a robot, his idea to kidnap that blonde pretty boy and it was his idea to attack using his powers."

"But you were stopped. My children can withstand your assault."

"You think. I have nothing more to say to you."

Shirogane sighed.

"We have a betrayer in this family."

* * *

><p>"Akashi, where are we going?" Kuroko asked when they had appeared in the same spot that he was in when Kiyoshi attempted to help him.<p>

"Training." Akashi stopped and turned around to face him. "We're going to fight each other." He was watched Kuroko take a step back out of fear. "I will only attack you with the same force you have. My reasoning behind this is because when you get stronger I will double the amount. This is a quicker way to help you realize and understand the battle. Quick thinking and action taking are high factors you should take into account. Doing this outside of the town is much better because I have no limitations." He smirked.

"Somehow I don't think that pleases me." Kuroko said.

"It's not supposed to." He then crossed his arms. "You will not be distracted by your friends this way. Right now you should be concentrating and nothing else. Anything can happen."

Kuroko jumped back the second fire shot up from the ground an inch away from him. He then glared at the smirking teen. _"That wasn't funny." _Kuroko thought as he wiped his brow.

"Your thinking is slow. Concentrate!" he shot fire towards Kuroko.

Kuroko flipped over before shooting an icicle towards the red head. Akashi closed his eyes as fire stood between the two, melting the ice.

"It's not thick." Akashi said.

"What?"

"If you want to attack me strengthen your magic. To get powerful you need to harden your ice so it can pierce through my fire without melting." He then placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "Maybe that should be the first thing to start with." He said to himself. He then looked to the teal head. "I will create a fire shield and I want you to an icicle through it. Once you have mastered that we can begin the real training." However, Akashi was confused. Kuroko had managed to fuse their powers together but he can't shoot ice through his fire.

Was his strength powerful depending on the current situation?

Akashi couldn't shake it off. There was smoothing odd about Kuroko, odd about his chose of power when the situation called for it. He shone brightly when he fought the robot but at this point in time, his strengths were changing.

Was he choosing his moments?

"Kuroko." Akashi said, commanding the smaller male's attentions. "There is something about you that concerns me."

"What's that Akashi?" Kuroko asked him.

"Your strength. Decide how powerful you are and stay at that level."

Kuroko then smiled at him. "I see you've noticed." He watched the red head give him a questionable look. "Of course I'm strong. I just want to learn how to make my style and to keep up with my magic."

"What do you mean by 'keeping up with your magic'?" he questioned.

"See, whenever I use a great amount of ice my body gets exhausted easily. I want to increase the use of power without breaking a sweat. Like you. I want to learn to fight like you. Strong and powerful, and you don't need to break a sweat to do it."

"There are good and bad points about that." Akashi sighed. "My power is very unstable. What you have seen me do it just the tip of the ice berg. I can grow more powerful than that. However, I have been advised not to, it is very dangerous. You can't be at that level. Sure I get you to a suitable level but I don't want you to become unstable like me." Akashi explained.

"You keep saying 'Unstable', but what do you mean by that? Why is your power unstable, Akashi?" Kuroko questioned.

"What with all these questions?" Akashi asked him with a raised brow.

"I just want to understand the stability of magic. I want to understand about how magic can end up like yours." Kuroko replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"Magic being unstable results in high concentrated energy levels. This usually happens when a person goes berserk and magic is used unwillingly. It is highly dangerous, the energy we use for that concentrated magic leaks out of our bodies uncontrollably and that is why we have a lot of madmen about out there. Getting it to that stage is usually neglect of power. Abusing your powers result's in that stage. Mine is different. Due to some circumstances, I snapped and let out a lot more power than I should have. I've bottle up my emotions and encouraged that to happen. Because my power works on my anger and skill, it is very easy for me to get angry. Fire negates everything. It's uncontrollable and that is why that rule exists." Akashi explained. Kuroko felt privileged to have gained access to this knowledge. To him Akashi was just amazing. Pure brilliance. He had so much power and knowledge that Kuroko could just ask him for. He was happy that the red head was giving up his time to help him. He was the main person Kuroko wanted to know the most. After hearing what Aomine had said about him Kuroko couldn't help but to help open Akashi up. He wanted him to get better with his health. He wanted to hug him and tell him things would be ok. Suppose Akashi was too powerful for that. But everyone needs a hug every now and then.

Kuroko shook his head, telling Akashi that he was ready. Setting up a fire shield Kuroko tested his might. With each icicle he made he made sure that it was thick enough. Akashi probably wasn't using his fire to the fullest but just enough for Kuroko to gain that extra mile. He could feel his body tiring with each icicle made. Usually he would have given up but right now he couldn't. He just couldn't! Akashi was believing in him. His mind began to recall his father lecturing him about his power, his strength.

"_Remember son, Ice is not a weak form of magic. Ice can be strong depending on its caster. If you work hard you'll get the result you've been seeking. Your power is special, combining your power with others gives you that little bit extra. But that doesn't mean that your ice is not strong enough. Trust it. You will get there. Make it special."_

Kuroko's eyes widened. Thickness of the icicle. _"Akashi you were wrong. It's not about the icicles, it's what I can do with my magic that counts." _Kuroko spoke in his head. He now knew exactly what to do. He gently held his hand out. Icy frost flowed out of his hand and towards Akashi's fire. Akashi could feel the ice biting his heat. He smirked. Kuroko had figured it out. Slowly the fire began to freeze from the bottom. Cold and thick sheets. When Kuroko was fully confident in his power. In his other hand he created an icicle and when he lifted his hand up and the whole fire shield was covered in ice and the icicle was shot through during that point. A thick strong sheet before Akashi and a sharp thick icicle stabbed into the ground behind him. Akashi looked back and smirked and the result.

He then shot a hose of fire towards the teal. Kuroko threw his icy frost and the two battled it out for dominance. Akashi quickly back flipped over the frost and landed gently. Encasing his fists in flames be flew over to attack Kuroko as fast as he could. Being observant as he was, Kuroko swung his arms left and right creating thick sheets of ice to block his attacks from all directions. He then grabbed one of Akashi's hands and completely covered it in ice. Akashi looked surprised by this and tried to draw back but Kuroko kneed him away, his hands breaking from the ice. The two exchanged hard punches, Akashi used his element to his advantage whereas Kuroko was stuck with just plain skin. He knew he would discover it soon but he felt his body getting stronger and faster. This type of training was what he needed and Akashi was providing him with what he wanted. Kuroko couldn't help but smile. As the fighting got faster and faster, both Kuroko and Akashi had jumped away from each other and up into the sky. The elements now surrounding their bodies. Both threw their powers towards one another resulting in a large explosion. The heat fading and the shattering ice sprinkled to the ground where the two now stood. Kuroko was panting for air while Akashi was looking up at the ice.

"Now that's the power I'm talking about, Kuroko." He said. "You've got it, I know you have. What you have shown me and what you have produced proves to me that you are getting stronger. I'd say your physical ability is perfect. You will use your element like mine if you continue to practise, but that will come to you on your own." He then looked to an exhausted Kuroko. "You need to look into books to help shape your style. I've seen all that I need to see. Missions will help you shape your form. I will be intrigued with your new style." He finished.

Kuroko couldn't breathe. Akashi had approved of his strength, his power. This made him happy, his heart skipped beast upon his appraisal. He was just so happy that he had no control. His flew over to Akashi and hugged him tightly. Akashi's eyes widened upon impact. The boy glued to his body tightly shocked him. He didn't like contact but he just couldn't bring himself to burn him off. His breathing was hitched and his heart rate increased. He wouldn't admit it but this contact from a calm person like Kuroko made him feel very comfortable and relaxed. His frame was thin in his arms. Kuroko held him tight as if he was the last being on this earth. He was scared Akashi's thin body was fall through his grasps. But he had to let go. He released the shocked male and shook a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He smiled slightly seeing as Akashi regained him composure slightly.

"N-No, i-it's fine…..I'll let it slide this time but I don't like to be touched." Akashi stated.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry I just got a little excited that someone has taught me so much through practical and not just theory." He rubbed his head.

"You'll be alright now. There are something's you need to teach yourself. I have to go now but I'm sure you can take that mission now." Akashi said.

"How did yu know about that?"

"I thought it be suitable for you so I merely suggested it to the master."

Kuroko chuckled. "You're so cunning and for that I am grateful. Thanks again for teaching a few things. I feel like I'm on track with things. I'll see you later, Akashi." He bowed before rushing back to take the mission.

"What a crazy kid." Akashi smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>The doors to Shirogane's office burst open and a bang on his desk. Kuroko breathed in as much as he could with his hands on the desk. He then looked to the master.<p>

"I'm ready for my solo mission now." He said hastily.

At first Shirogane was just confused by the teen's actions but then smiled when Kuroko had asked for his mission. He placed the tips of his fingers on the document at hand and slowly slid it towards the boy.

"I take it that Akashi taught you a thing or two."

"Oh yes, I'm ready to get started right away."

"Let's not be too hasty here. You're increasing your powers, I know you're excited about that but take time on your missions to gain that experience." The master then sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You will be acting as a thief for this mission. There is a special book that harbours a rare and legendary crystal inside." He said as Kuroko picked up the document and took a look inside. "It's an energy source, using it will grant you infinite power. Securing it is our top priority. I would have given it to the A's but they weren't interested."

"And you wanted to postpone it." Kuroko questioned.

"But with Akashi taking things one step ahead as always, we're basically on track with. The book is being owned by a rich stubborn man residing in Shutoku. The location has been enlisted into the document. I hope you can do this." Shirogane said after explain the brief.

"No, I hope so to." He closed the document.

"I trust this mission will go well for you." The master nodded and Kuroko nodded back.

"Of course, I will do my best." Kuroko said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Shutoku was the second richest town and filled with a lot of educational and medical business. If you lived here then you were granted a great education and a healthy life. The place where Midorima travelled from. Kuroko could see why it was so popular, their medics were out on duty helping people that have fallen down stairs or ill children. Kuroko exited the carriage and looked around. The hotel that Shirogane had booked him into wasn't that far but it was old and wooden. The stairs creaked and the floors groaned. The bed wasn't all that soft but it will do. He sat at the small round table in the middle of the room and looked close at the document. This man; Mr Takashi, was the proud owner of the crystal. According to this document he had bought it in a business auction a few years back. Occasionally he uses it to get what he wants when money couldn't by. This man apparently appears to have no magic abilities but has recently hired a bodyguard with Smoke Magic. Smoke Magic was thick and dark grey. It was a nasty thing but Kuroko was sure to overcome it. The main thing is that the spell caster can make so much of it that their opponents cannot seeing anything. Kuroko shook his head over it before continuing reading. Mr Takashi seemed to be having a lot of meetings which meant that Kuroko could sneak in tomorrow morning. Takashi was out all day but Kuroko thought about the bodyguard.<p>

What if he was staying at the mansion?

He was going to scout the perimeter to get a better idea for a plan tomorrow. From his teachings he was going to apply this into his actions. He was going to look around for anything that could be of use to him.

Night drew in and all of the townspeople were in their nice warm homes. Kuroko, using his Shadow ability sneaked through unnoticed by a few guards that patrolled the town. With this ability he was faster than the human eye and was barely recognisable, people would just walk passed as if there was nothing there. For this ability to be used he had to be in a dark place or use shadows in the sunlight. Finally he reached the mansion. Barred gates surrounded it as if protecting. He could see the lights on and a figure in the window. A nicely dressed man was stood with his hand on his hip and his eyes looking through his shades outside. He had short brunette hair and his body was bulk. Kuroko gulped at the sight of him.

'_Something like that could squash me like a bug. I'm fragile compared to him.' _Kuroko could have cried.

Looking again the man had moved from the window. Kuroko disappeared like a ghost into the shadows. Traveling through, he jumped and landed on the roof of the mansion. It was very height. Kuroko shook his head and looked down.

"Well, it looks as though no one saw me. But I have to be careful of that bodyguard." He then sighed. "Now I know how to get in. If I can get back up here tomorrow night then I can work my way into the building." He then yawned. "But for now, let's get back. I need to sleep and look up on the books I have brought with me." He finished.

As if like a ghost, Kuroko vanished into the night.

By day, Kuroko spent most of his time reading up on magic and fighting. He was willing to find something new and impress Akashi even more. He wanted the red head to notice him more. When he was training with him, Kuroko was pleased and over the moon that the fire user spent half a day with him. Kuroko wanted to spend more time with him. He liked him. He liked him…a lot. After this, maybe, he could take Akashi out for dinner or something. Kuroko was just going red by the thought of it. He sighed happily to himself. But he knew Akashi wouldn't. He just knew it. But then again, didn't he need a friend, a shoulder to cry on. Kuroko had promised himself that he will provide for the red head. He was going to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>Mr Takashi was sat in his brightly lit lounge sipping a cup of tea and reading the paper. He had been having meets left, right and centre. He came home in the early hours of the morning and was now currently resting at home. He was a tall middle aged man dressed in the finest suit without the blazer. Standing by the window as before was the bodyguard. He was watching the gardens for any signs of movement. So far there was none. None that he was sure of anyways. He then sighed again.<p>

"I don't know why I am on look out." He growled. "There's nothing to see out there. Those useless humans without magic are worthless."

Mr Takashi smiled to himself. "Come now. People are not all that bad. I, myself do not possess the greatness you have but I pay you for your services."

"Right about that; this crystal your on about, what does it do?" the man asked.

"Azuma, my dear noble friend, this crystal grants anything you wish. I have used this on several to win business." Takashi explained.

"Oh really, so it's that valuable." Azuma smirked.

"Precisely, I have hired you to protect its power from those come looking for it." Takashi took a sip of his tea.

Azuma just smirked as he listened. He himself was very interested in the topic. Something like this was too hard to ignore.

* * *

><p>Night drew in again and Kuroko sneaked around in the shadows. He wasn't sure if Mr Takashi was home but either way he had to complete the mission tonight and head back to Akashi. He wasn't sure why the red head was on his mind but whatever the case, he could come back and brag to the fire user about it. He stood in the shadows by the gate. The bodyguard was still there looking out of the window. However, there was something different about him this time. He had a dark look on his face and an evil grin on his face. Kuroko swallowed hard as he took in the sight. Taking in a breath he jumped on top of the roof again and crouched. There was an odd feeling then the first night. He slowly took his time looking around the roof before coming across a trap door. He carefully and soundlessly opened it. A dark staircase was below. Kuroko bottled up his fears and climbed down. He descended down the ladder until his feet reached carpet. He looked down to see blue carpet below. He looked round and taking note he was in a small corridor.<p>

'_Great, it's lit brightly. I have no use for my shadow technique.' _Kuroko cursed.

He then quietly walked down the corridor, keeping his eyes trained for clues. He then came a large staircase. He was about to take a step down when he heard voices. He quickly hid to the side, peaking his head out slightly.

"How dare you, Azuma! I trusted you!"

"You shouldn't be putting your faith into someone like me. I was just waiting for you to use it. This thing costs billions." A voice laughed.

"You won't get away with this! I will have you executed for this!"

"I doubt it old man." The voice laughed hysterically before footsteps were heard walking out of the room. Kuroko moved back.

Kuroko knew that whoever it was had stopped to see if anyone was about because the footsteps halted at the bottom of the staircase. When he heard then walking away and fading, Kuroko then moved from his spot. Seeing no one about he descended the stairs and saw the door to the right of him opened ajar. Walking over Kuroko peaked inside. Mr. Takashi laid in the middle of a trashed room. Objects broken, tables and chairs turned over and documents scattered all over the floor. There was no evidence to suggest that the man in question was dead. Just knocked out. That was good because then Kuroko could do his job without the hassle of Mr Takashi interfering. Kuroko left the door followed to where the thinks the culprit went.

"So, there was an intruder."

Kuroko halted his steps at the bottom of the stairs. Above him was the main issue sitting on the banister. Looks like he didn't go too far.

"_Did he know I was here from the start?"_

"You're sly one. I didn't even noticed that someone as weak as you could have entered this huge mansion. So, how long have you been here then?" Azuma smirked.

"I have no reason to answer you." Kuroko said in a deep panned voice. "I'm guessing you have betrayed the very man you were hired to work for."

"You know nothing brat! Where are you from? Who do you work for?" Azuma asked. In his left hand, he was holding a heart shaped crystal with mixed colours of blue and purple. It looked dreamy.

"So, you betrayed him so you could rob him of his possessions." Kuroko said.

"Ha, I'm a thief. I'll take what I can. It's what we do."

"I see, how low your life must be." Kuroko heard Azuma growl like a hungry wolf. "To think that someone of your low level of life is having to rob from others just to get by. You lot make me sick. However, I don't think that you understand the term 'Thief'." Kuroko smirked.

"What did you say?" Azuma growled.

Kuroko just continued to smirk. Before Azuma knew it, ice covered the small fires that lit the room and burst. Now he had the dark to play with, Kuroko used it to his full advantage.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" Azuma gave him a puzzled look.

Kuroko just grinned his at him. Within seconds he his body hastily vanished as if he was moving at speed. He travelled through and behind Azuma. With brute forced he slammed the palm of his hand in between Azuma's shoulder blades and pushed him off of the banister. Azuma's eyes widened as he fell. As if in slow motion he turned round to see Kuroko above him. He hastily shot spirals of thick black smoke towards the teal head. Kuroko through up a shit of ice to block, he hastily disappeared as soon as he commanded his power only to reappear beside the still falling Azuma. He placed his hand firmly on the man's chest. They weren't far from the floor so when Kuroko's foot landed he immediately slammed the man's body down, making a large dent on the floor. Kuroko zoomed away from him and disappeared within the shadows. Azuma, who was still holding the crystal, stood up and nervously looked around for him.

"Where the hell are you?!" he shouted.

Just as he finished his words something hard hit his face. A fist. Physical contact but no one around. A couple more came from different directions. Azuma began to tremble slightly on the stop as he looked around. He kept asking where Kuroko was but he never got a reply. A few more came before he felt a kick that knocked him off of his feet and rolling on the floor. Kuroko appeared by the stairs. His face dark as he looked at Azuma.

"Call yourself a bodyguard?" Kuroko mocked.

"What the hell are you brat?!" Azuma asked as he stood up.

"Drop the crystal." Kuroko commanded.

"What? You think I'm gonna leave this thing here. It's worth millions!" Azuma shouted to him.

"Pity, I wasn't asking." Kuroko flew over as fast as lighting. "DROP IT!" he ordered as he shot his hand forwards and grabbed the man's face. Ice burst out and he flew through the doors of the mansion and down onto the grassy land. His body rolling to a halt.

Azuma got up onto his hands a knees to catch his breath. "What is this guy?" he questioned. He blinked widely when he noticed the grass frosting beneath him. Before he could react a spike of ice shot up and narrowly misses his face. Azuma sat back away from it. "Alright, I see how it goes." He said before standing. He spotted Kuroko standing in the doorway of the mansion. "I see, if it's a fight you want then that what you're gonna get." Azuma smirked.

Azuma slammed his hand on the ground. Four trails of black smoke travelled through the ground and towards the teal head with such speed that he couldn't get away from. The smoke surrounded his being like a large sphere. Kuroko cough inside. Azuma laughed as it attacked.

"You will suffocate by my smoke so this crystal is a good as mine, runt." Azuma laughed. "I'll admit that you were powerful and you tried but I'm still the victor."

"_No, I wanted to test out new techniques. I wanted to be as powerful as Akashi. I want…." _Kuroko opened his eyes in realization. _"No! I want to fight alongside him, and not just him, but everyone else as well. I want to prove to them that I can handle things on my own. That I can do what it takes to be a part of this family!"_ his body began to glow ice blue.

Azuma still laughed his head off about the whole situation that he didn't realize the ice blue emitting. Only until it was too late that he saw it. The smoke burst from the ice. A pyramid of ice held Kuroko's body within. The pyramid shattered into tiny pieces and Kuroko shot a large sharp icicle, like a dart, towards Azuma. Azuma hastily dodged but it had grazed his cheek. Now, Azuma was not happy. He roared with anger and threw his smoke over like a wave. Kuroko jumped away from wave of smoke and slid on his ice trail for a short time before jumping off and shooting a ball of ice at Azuma. Azuma dodged but the ball exploded upon impact with the ground. Azuma was sent up into the air. Kuroko appeared and kicked him back down to the floor. With both n the ground they exchanged punches and kicks. Azuma jumped back and smiled.

"Game over now kid."

From where he stood a load f smoke rose from the earth and began to cover the entire grounds. Kuroko shielded his eyes as the winds picked up. The smoke soon began to attack him from all directions. Kuroko still stayed strong. Suddenly an idea came to him.

This black smoke was just like shadows and dark places right?

He smirked to himself before slipping into the smoke itself. He travelled around the unsuspecting mad man. In his hand he created a large ice spike and waited. He would jump out and strike him before disappearing again and again. He did this continuously before he travelled high and out of the smoke completely. Below him was Azuma. Holding his hands above his head, he created a frost light and above that were thousands of ice spikes. The minute Kuroko threw his hands down is when it rains icicles. Thousands of ice shard splinted down like rain. The smoke cleared as Azuma was pinned to the floor. Kuroko landed and looked at him. The spikes had pierced every part of his body. Azuma was dead. He didn't mean to kill him but sometimes Kuroko couldn't control himself. However, the glow of the crystal that Azuma held shone. Kuroko sighed and waked over to it and picked up the object.

"Well, you could say – Mission Complete." Kuroko smiled to himself. "Now, what do I do with the body?" he questioned himself. All he knew was that he buried Azuma in a nearby forest and that the sun began to rise happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Well?<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, College is getting on my nerves lately so i'm kinda behind on a few things, however...in the next chapter the plot will form and things may get a little crazy :D now is the time to drop in the hints that Kuroko is starting to see Akashi in a different way :P**

**Plz review your thoughts, it really helps me for the next chapters to come :D**


End file.
